Walk Through the Fire
by brencon
Summary: Aaron smiled, a weight lifted from his shoulders. AU. Chapter 10 and 16 are Rated M.
1. Seeing Red

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing._

**Seeing Red**

Aaron smiled, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

The kiss. It was a promise that everything would work out, that all would be fine. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, and began whistling along to some tune that had been played in the pub as he made a move to catch the bus back to Emmerdale.

And this evening, he was celebrating his best mates 18th, having a pint after work. And Jackson turned up. Granted, Aaron hadn't taken his calls for three days, but he had just had his first kiss with a man. With stubble. And it was nice, yeah, but still.

He freaked out, told Jackson he couldn't deal with this so close to home. And then Ryan asked if he could join them, and Jackson stayed.

Ryan booked a cab after they all agreed to head into town. As they were making a move for town, Adam was finishing the last dregs of his pint. Jackson, subtly, in a mate-y way, grabbed Aaron's wrist to urge him to a make a move.

Aaron lost it. Saw red. Muttered insults that made him cringe. Swung out at Jackson. Diane ordered Paddy to take him home, as Bob rushed to Jackson's aid.

Paddy dragged him out of the Woolpack, straight back to Smithy Cottage. Aaron made a beeline for the sink, to wash his grazed hand, the same sink that only a month ago Paddy washed the blood from his face at.

"Are you gonna talk to me or what?" Paddy shouted, unable to stop moving on the spot. Aaron ignored him. "All he's ever done for you is shown you a bit of kindness; a bit of support!"

Paddy made a move to turn away. "Yeah, what would you know?" Aaron asked, drying his hands as he moved passed Paddy towards the living room. "Well he didn't deserve that!" Paddy retaliated.

"Why won't ya just stay out of it?" Aaron replied, not wanting any more discussion on the topic.

Paddy followed him into the room, "How can I?" Aaron sighed. "And, well done, by the way. You're doing a great job of trying not to get noticed." Paddy added sarcastically, a round of applause to emphasis his statement. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"What am I gonna tell your mum?"

Quick as a shot, Aaron replied, "You're not telling my mum anything!"

Paddy paused, disbelief crashing his face. "People are gonna think you're some sort of gay basher, do you know that?"

"So?" said Aaron, a look of disgust, tinged with regret on his face as he spoke.

"Is that what you want?" Paddy asked, his voice high with disbelief.

"Well it's better than 'em calling me queer, innit?"

"What's up with ya?" Paddy roared, his anger and disbelief taking hold of him now.

Aaron was ready to reply, when a knock at the front door interrupted the argument. He rolled his eyes again, and turned on the spot to open the door.

Paddy rubbed his face in agitation.

Aaron looked outside seeing no one there. He took a step outside to find Jackson standing at the other entrance.

"What do you want?" Aaron spat, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to talk with ya, ya moppet. Did you really think this would make me leave?" Jackson replied, shaking his hand in front of his already-bruising mouth.

"Just do one, Jackson."

"No, I won't. Have you forgotten everything I told you the other week? Did nothing stick in the short-fused head of yours?" Jackson replied, walking down to him.

Paddy joined Aaron, relieved to see Jackson and not the police. He began apologizing for Aaron's actions, but Jackson begged him to stop.

"No need, mate. I know why he hit me."

"Yeah?" Paddy replied, hoping to prompt Jackson further.

"Right, I'm heading back inside. You two can have your nice, cozy chinwag out here all ya like." Aaron stated, his eyes looking past Jackson towards the pub, were Ryan, Scarlett, Adam and Holly were standing.

"Think I'll join ya." Jackson said, following Aaron inside. Paddy sighed, glad that someone else wasn't giving up on Aaron, but worried about what the villagers were going to think of this situation and, more importantly, how Aaron would deal with it, and returned inside, closing the door lightly as he went.

He found Aaron leaning against the countertop as Jackson sat at the dinner table.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked, heading for the kettle. "Anyone for tea?"

"Could do with something stronger - my jaw is aching." Jackson attempted to joke, but it fell flat. Although, and he wasn't entirely sure, he thought he caught a smile breaking on Aaron's face.

"Do you want some ice for it, it's starting to swell?" Paddy asked, as Aaron, ashamed, began to pick at his open wounds.

"Nah, I wear my wounds with pride mate, like yourself." Jackson replied. "I'll just have a black coffee, cheers."

"I'll make it," Aaron offered, the guilt too strong for him to live with now.

"Go right ahead, just don't think that I'll leave you alone. We, the three of us, need to talk about what happened this evening." Paddy reminded Aaron.

Aaron sighed again. He filled the kettle with water, set it up and flipped the switch to boil it.

"I know. Jackson... I'm... I'm sorry... I just, I... I'm sorry," Aaron exclaimed, his misty eyes exploding with his guilt and sorrow, before turning around and resting his weight against the sink top, staring out the window, willing the tears away.

"Aaron... I know that you regret it and all, that's not the issue. The issue is, you did it. You punched me, just because I touched your hand. It was nothing, just a friendly thing." Jackson replied, resting his arms on the table top.

Paddy closed the fridge and placed the milk on the table top. "And, for all your worry of people noticing you, it was only when you started kicking off did _anyone_ take one iota of notice of you two."

"I know, I just freaked out." The room fell silent, save for the rumble of the kettle as it came to a boil. Aaron grabbed three mugs and made them each a coffee, before passing them out on the dinner table.

"If... I should've just taken your calls, Jackson. I would've. But, when we kissed outside... outside that pub last week, my mate Adam saw us." Aaron started, both hands encasing the piping-hot mug.

"And he was giving you grief, exactly what you thought would happen if you came out?" Jackson interrupted, adding milk and sugar to his beverage.

"The opposite, actually. He wanted Aaron to bring you to the pub this evening, wanted to get to know the guy that was making his best mate so happy. It was just Aaron, Aaron and his disgust with himself, that caused him to ignore ya." Paddy interjected, simply adding milk to his drink.

"Which is why, when I lightly touched his hand, he saw red and lashed out?" Jackson added up, not even looking at Aaron anymore.

"Exactly."

Jackson sat back in his chair, his eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"What have I got myself in for?"


	2. Lad, Interrupted

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing._

**Lad, Interrupted**

Chastity Dingle sighed heavily, relaxing into the bar stool as Maisie poured her drink and popped the straw into the glass. She heard the whispers but, being a Dingle, she was used to them, so she ignored them and started the process of emptying her glass.

It was when Diane returned from her break that Chastity learned the reasoning behind the whispers.

"I hope Paddy's given your Aaron a clip round the ear, the way he was acting earlier. Although, a smack wouldn't go a miss either. That poor lad he punched – I thought they were mates at first, then your lad started swinging his fists!" she said, before moving away to serve the Barton family patriarch.

"This true?" Chas asked her son's workmate, Ryan, who was sitting with his mother in the corner.

"Yeah, pretty much. We were all planning to head into town, then Aaron lost it and Paddy dragged him home."

Chas muttered angrily, finished off her half and stormed out of the pub, heading for her former place of employment and residence.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Aaron reiterated, resting his head in his hands.

"The more times you say sorry, the less meaning it carries – didn't your mum ever tell ya that?" Jackson said, finishing his coffee.

They hadn't moved, all three still sitting around the dinner table. During a lull in the conversation, Paddy had grabbed a packet of biscuits, of which half had been eaten by himself and Jackson.

"Sore topic, mate." Paddy said, gathering the empty mugs and putting them in the sink to wash later.

"Isn't it always?" Jackson replied.

"Well, if I'm that bad, why are ye two still here?" Aaron burst out, his eyes once more misty eyed.

"Oi, calm down! We're here cause we care for you, alright? Well, I care for you, I can't speak Jackson." Paddy said.

"I do too, Aaron. I'm going to help you through this. It's just, if you keep lashing out, you may not have anybody there left to help you." Jackson intoned, reaching out and resting his hand lightly on the side of Aaron's face.

He could tell that Aaron was fighting his inner reaction to pull away; to react with anger once again. But, after only a few seconds, Aaron was leaning into the touch, enjoying the feel of the rough hand of Jackson against his cheek.

Paddy, a feeling of intrusion coming over him, explained that he had some paperwork to complete and wandered off to his office.

"I know what you're going through, Aaron. I've been where you are now. I can help you through this, but you _have _to let me help you." Jackson stated, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that now ran down Aaron's face. Aaron rested his hand upon Jackson's, the one cupping his face.

"I do. I... I need you. I've just, what I've been through... I see red and then I swing. I can't stop myself. I need your help, Jackson. I do."

The lads sat there, just watching each other. Paddy returned to the kitchen 20 minutes later, offering to cook a fry for dinner. Unlike Jackson's expectation, Aaron didn't jump away. He stayed there, enjoying the intimate touch.

Aaron was enjoying it, in the comfort of his private, safe home. With his would-be boyfriend and his pseudo step-dad. He laughed. That sentence, as off as it sounded, brought comfort to himself. He was calm...the two people who, _supposedly_, cared about him the most surrounding him.

"I'm going to do some bacon, sausages and eggs, that alright with everyone?" Paddy asked, retrieving the frying pan.

"That'd be nice, cheers Paddy." Jackson replied.

"Cheers, Padster."

Aaron stood up and, tentatively, took Jackson's hand in his. He smiled shyly at the older man before leading him into the living room.

"We're gonna watch the box for a while, okay?" Aaron politely asked, continuing towards the kitchen.

"I'll call you when it's ready, okay?"

Chas made it outside before being accosted by Cain, who was carrying a small-fortune of sweets, a trash magazine and a car magazine.

"Alright sis, how's your bruiser! Heard he floored some poof! Good on him, who would want to be touched up by that kind of freak?" Cain said, his face held in a grimace at the mere thought of it.

"I'm heading over to Paddy's now, to give him what for. Did you know that this bloke he leathered is apparently his mate? That's what Diane and Ryan say, anyway."

"Well, good on him for proving himself!"

Chas grunted, "Back off, Cain. It's not right, what he's done. It's just too much." She shoved her way past her half brother and continued on her stride to Smithy Cottage.

"Just quit changing the channel, leave it be!" Jackson instructed, removing the remote from Aaron's hand.

"Sorry – nervous habit."

"Relax, I'm not gonna jump you." Jackson joked, placing the remote of the coffee table.

Aaron was silent, his mind awake with raging thoughts and impulses.

"After that _kiss_, all I could think was what could've happened next... I... I wanted it to go on longer, you know... because, for the first time, it felt right. It felt – it felt exciting."

Jackson nodded, showing he understood, as he turned to face Aaron.

"It was... It was like when I first, you know, liked a guy. His name was Kyle and... I just couldn't stop watching him. But then, I was able to kiss you, able to follow my feelings. And, God, that was the best kiss of my life."

"Aaron, as kisses go, it was pretty amazing." Jackson smiled, reaching his hand out and taking Aaron's in his.

Aaron took a deep breath. He built up his courage, yet his eyes couldn't retract themselves from where his and Jackson rested.

"Would you...," Aaron cleared his throat, "Would you like to go again?" Aaron asked, blushing immensely.

"God, such a romantic!" Jackson laughed, his free hand resting over his heart.

"Shut up!" Aaron joined the laughing, gently squeezing Jackson's hand. Aaron looked up and his face was so bright with laughter and the blush, that Jackson smoothly leaned forward and kissed Aaron, all passion and empathy pouring between them.

Chas stormed up the driveway, her heals dislodging the stones and ricocheting against the slabs of slate. She reached the door, didn't knock but allowed herself in. She found Paddy at the stove, cooking the tea.

"Where is the little toe rag? I just heard about his outburst in the pub! Where is he?" Paddy mumbled and flustered, unable to speak suddenly. Chas rolled her eyes and heading for the living room, having heard the TV on.

"Oi, Aaron! You've got some explaining to do!" Chas shouted, rounding the corner. What she was met with, took her breath, for all of a few seconds, before she continued her tirade. "What's this about you beating up lads in the Woolie?"


	3. Hate Me, Hate Me, Hate Me

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing._

**Hate Me, Hate Me, Hate Me**

Paddy didn't react. Couldn't, would be more accurate really. He was immobile.

"Oi, Aaron! You've got some explaining to do!" he heard his ex shout at his lodger/step-son.

And then there was silence. Sweet silence. Until Paddy realised that Aaron and Jackson must be... getting close in his living room. He took the pan of the heat, turned the stove off and rushed into the living room as Chas continued.

"What's this about you beating up lads in the Woolie?"

* * *

The kiss was... it was better than the first. It was real. It made Aaron feel, feel normal, feel like himself. Aaron leaned forward, his hands resting lightly on Jackson's chest. The kiss deepened, Aaron accepting Jackson's tongue, feeling it vie for control against his own. He moaned into the kiss, felt his face reddening with the intimacy of the moment – being with Victoria, with Holly; it hadn't felt like this. Jackson's arms rose, entwining around Aaron's neck.

He heard the door open, heard his mother's harsh words, but they just flew past him, not withdrawing him from this moment, this exact point of his existence that he could no longer hide behind his facade.

The clip-clip of his mum's heels echoed around them, adding to the soundtrack of his breathing, his moaning as well as Jackson's on top of the pounding of the blood through his veins.

"Oi, Aaron! You've got some explaining to do!" Chas's voice got more shrill, the closer she got to Aaron. He wasn't ignoring her. It was just, at this point in time, she didn't matter. Nothing mattered, save for Jackson's lips and Jackson's kiss and Jackson's breath on his face and Jackson's arms around Aaron's shoulders.

It was silence. What's that old cock-and-bull phrase, silence is golden? Before, it never made sense to Aaron.

Until now.

"What's this about you beating up lads in the Wollie?" Chas added, as if as an after-thought.

* * *

Jackson kissed Aaron. He kissed him. Well, how could he deny that broken voice; those puppy dog eyes. He kiss Aaron, and Aaron was kissing him back. Opening himself up. Aaron's defences crumbled; fell from him. They kissed, and a bomb wouldn't have disturbed them.

They kissed, and the world grew brighter.

Jackson... he'd never felt this way about a guy before. Never allowed himself to get this intimate this soon. He'd been with other guys, he'd been with other men. But he'd never felt this intimate with any of them. Never felt this close to someone.

He liked Aaron, a lot.

And then darkness overcame Aaron. This woman had arrived, all shouts and anger. And silent. And then Jackson felt a strong shove and he was on the floor, that woman staring at him, her mouth open. Aaron was on his feet with the speed of light.

"Sorry." Aaron muttered under his breath as he stormed past Jackson and out the door into the bright April sunshine.

The woman offered Jackson a hand, which he accepted with some concern. Who was she to Aaron? Why had her arrival ended the best kiss of his life?

"What... what's going on here?" She asked the room, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'm going to go after him," Jackson told Paddy, nodding towards the door Aaron had fled out of.

"Thanks," Paddy smiled reluctantly, regretfully.

Jackson followed Aaron's exit in a calmer fashion.

* * *

Chas twirled on the spot, her mouth aghast. She didn't see what she had just seen, surely? But the look on Paddy's face, the way his mouth was held in a firm glare – which she only knew was a glare from their brief relationship.

"Don't say something you'll regret, Chas. It's taken Aaron a lot to get even this far." Paddy intoned, leaning against the doorframe.

"You knew? Well, that's just great! Am I the last to know?" Chas started, her hands running through her hair in agitation.

"No! He didn't even want to tell me... I just, I sort of forced him into admitting it."

"So he said it himself? He came straight out with? He's gay?"

"Well, I think the guilt of what he'd done was a factor in him telling me, really." Paddy continued, as if Chas hadn't said a single word. He waved his hand to indicate his all but faded bruises.

"Paddy! Answer the question!"

"Yes, he's gay, alright! But just, you can't say it to anyone. I told Marlon because he wouldn't shut-it, and now you know. If it... if it becomes common knowledge, he'll have lost his confidence in me; his trust in me. Do you know how hard it's been to get him to even open up to me in the slightest?"

"Paddy, it's nothing, he's gay – so what? The problem is that he's bashing people in pubs!" Chas stated, sitting on the couch.

"That's a because of his issues! His insecurities! He can't cope, Chas, he can't deal with it. Being gay. He doesn't want to be that way. He's... he's broken, Chas." Paddy sighed, exhausted from the short, yet heated exchange. He moved to the couch and sat on the very edge, his body poised with tension.

* * *

Jackson had taken just two steps outside and found Aaron down by the entrance to the vet's office, sitting on the ground, playing with Clyde. Jackson tried to ignore the heavy rowing match occurring in the room he just left as he made his way down to Aaron.

"Aaron? You okay?" Jackson tested, lowering himself to the uncomfortable ground.

"What do you think! Me mum just caught kissing ya!" Aaron shouted, but his voice cracked with the strength of his tears.

What could Jackson say? Aaron's fears were being realised for him, right before his eyes. But, and Jackson was certain of this, it would aid him in the future. Aid him when he's more secure in himself, when he knows himself to a point that he can accept the help of friends and family.

It would help him now, too. If he has the constant of Jackson and Paddy, his mam and Adam, Aaron should be able to come to terms with himself, Jackson summised to himself.

They sat in the door for a while, enjoying the haphazardness of the English weather as an April shower suddenly fell from the heavens. They just huddled closer together, Clyde between them, their hands frequently touching as they petted the dog.

When the shower rolled back, Aaron rested his head upon Jackson's shoulder.

"I need you to help me get through this, Jackson. I just... Paddy tries, but he hasn't been through this. He doesn't know what it's like. You do. I need that. I need you."

"I'm here for the foreseeable future, Aaron."

Jackson smiled as Aaron made a stand, and offered him a hand to pull him to his feet.

"I need to go back inside. I can't leave Paddy to deal with my issues. Me mam is probably havin' a major freakout."

"It's because she cares," Jackson simply said, tempted to take Aaron's hand in his. But, too soon, he thought.

"Hope that food's ready, it's been too long since that sarnie at lunch!" Aaron joked, trying to ease himself to a calmer place.

"Man after my own heart!" Jackson replied, finally resting his hands in his pockets as Aaron opened the front door to Smithy.

"You'll be fine. Just, keep your cool, alright? It will be fine."

Aaron scoffed, "I wish I had that kind of faith mate!"

* * *

Chas and Paddy hadn't moved. The air was thick with tension.

"That lad that Aaron was... that was here with Aaron, who is he?" Chas asked, finally breaking the silence.

"That's the lad that Aaron hit in the Woolpack this evening." Paddy quickly replied, trying to move past the awkwardness of the last few minutes.

"I don't understand – if they are... together," Chas started, still trying to get her head round that her only child was gay. Not that she had issues, it's just, the way he chased after Holly Barton and Victoria Sugden – that's not what gay people do. Although, the way he chased after them was just him covering his true self, she now realised. "If they are together, then why was Aaron throwing punches at him?" she finished.

"Adam caught them kissing in Hotten last week and Aaron lost it today because Jackson turned up uninvited to the Woolpack. I think Jackson touched Aaron in a mate-y way and Aaron just couldn't let anyone think he was gay and lashed out. Like he does." Paddy explained as quickly as possible, for he heard the sound of laughter and chatting and the door opening and closing in the kitchen.

"Best get back to the tea!"

"I'll give ya a hand!" Jackson called out, as he muttered to Aaron to 'sort it' with his mother before pushing him into the living room and closing the door behind him.

"Think that's a smart plan?" Paddy asked, as he returned the frying pan to heat.

"It's necessary, if he's ever gonna be okay with himself in the future." Jackson replied, trashing the soiled meats and putting some fresh in the pan with some oil.

"I hope you're right." Paddy whispered, straining to hear what was happening in the other room.

* * *

"Aaron, you can't go round giving people a smack! That kinda thing leads to prison, especially with our family! Look at poor Lisa!" Chas emphasised, trying to get through to her son.

"I know! But it's sorted, alright?" Aaron shouted, already failing to keep his anger in check.

"Yeah, it seemed pretty sorted, since ya had your tongue down his throat!" Chas attempted to lighten the mood, but Aaron's face fell.

"Nothing happened!"

"I saw ya kissing him. Look, it's okay that you're gay, son, but you ... you just can't go around beating people up in case others think wrong of ya! No one in the village would have any issues you being gay, Aaron. Most of them were great friends with Paul! And if they weren't, they were great friends with Paddy's cousin! It's nothing to be scared about!"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Aaron, naturally, denied any form of cowardice that's place upon his shoulders.

"I'm not calling you a coward, but if you keep going the way you are, people are gonna start wondering!"

"You think I haven't figured that out? You think I ain't terrified? I feel like my chest is gonna bust open sometimes, the fear that's pounding through my system. That's why I'm talking to Jackson, that's why Jackson is still here with me! He's been through this, he's helping me come to terms with everything!"

"You're talking like somebody's dead! It's not that life-threatening!"

"It is to me!" Aaron practically screamed.

* * *

"Think we should let them know that the tea's ready?" Jackson asked, piling tomato ketchup across his sausages.

"It's best just to let them shout themselves stupid. To be honest, this is the longest conversation they've had in about 8 months."

"Really? What happened?" Jackson asked, intrigued.

"Long, complicated story."

"I'm here for the evening, Paddy," Jackson reminded him, slicing up his bacon.

"Well, eh... Me and Aaron's mum... We were going out about this time last year," Paddy started, resting his knife and fork beside his plate.

* * *

"I just want to help you, Aaron! Let me help ya, son!"

"I don't need you!"

"Oi, don't you ever say that to me again!"

"Or what?"

"I am your mum! It's not right, the way you treat me!"

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, mam, but you don't build the best example – lap dancing, cheating slapper!"

The crack was loud, as Chastity's hand came in contact with Aaron's cheek. "How dare you!" She screeched.

"What mum, you hate me anyway, never been there for me – you've probably waited a long time to do that."

"I never, ever thought I'd hit you Aaron, and I am sorry, but I just – I'm trying to help you!"

"And I've already said, I. Don't. Need. You!"

And Aaron left his mother in the living room, slamming the door behind him and dropping himself into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Didn't go well, eh?" Jackson asked rhetorically, reaching out to touch the reddened cheek.

"Just leave it." Aaron mumbled, not knocking Jackson's hand away and making a start on his tea.


	4. In the Night

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing._

**In the Night**

Two hours later and Aaron and Jackson were resting on Aaron's bed, just chatting whilst watching Wanted on DVD.

After the events of the evening, Jackson decided that it would be best if he just stayed for the night, to help Aaron through the explosion of his outing to his mother.

Aaron wouldn't have called it cuddling, but that's what they were doing – cuddling. Aaron was leaning against Jackson's chest, his hand holding onto Jackson's as if it was his life force.

He'd been quiet all through dinner, only grunting his answers when asked a direct question and not speaking otherwise.

After dinner, Aaron had taken the task of washing upon himself and Jackson dried, nodding at Paddy's silent "Good luck" as he headed to the living room to watch some telly.

Following the chores, Aaron led Jackson to his room and put on the DVD before inviting Jackson to recline on his bed. And they hadn't moved since.

"It's alright, you know? Your mum was fine with... with us," Jackson started tentatively, "Her only issue was your punching me in the pub. She loves you, Aaron. She doesn't want you throwing your life away in prison. She doesn't care if you fancy Eve or Steve as long as you're happy." Jackson held Aaron still, just in case he made a break for it.

"I never know if she cares, Jackson," Aaron whispered, wishing that for once his eyes wouldn't water. "She's never been there for me, always dumping me off at some relative or another. When she just left me at me dad's, I wasn't his first thought day in day out. He was busy with work, with his new wife, with his new kid and I just... I fell in with a bad group. They accepted me, talked to me, let me do things I wanted to do. And then I got in trouble with the police and me mam took me in, and then she just ruined the good thing she had with Paddy and got back with her ex, who's a toerag, and wouldn't accept it when I told her I wanted to stay here... Over this past year, Paddy's been… he is the closest I've had to a parent in years. I like our arrangement. And me mam can't accept that I don't want anything to do with her." Aaron quickly explained, suddenly out of breath.

"So, you think that she doesn't love you?" Jackson bluntly asked, kissing Aaron gently on the top of his head.

"I didn't say that... I just, I don't think it's any of her business. I'm... I will talk to her, but she's... she's always thinking the worst of me."

"Aaron, I only met her this evening but I don't think that's true."

Aaron turned on the bed, resting his head in his hands, with Jackson following suit.

"Like you said, you only met her today. You don't know her."

"By the sound of it, neither do you." Jackson returned, reaching out and stroking Aaron's cheek.

Aaron flinched, much to Jacksons' expectations. After all that had happened today – the punch, the kiss, his mum interrupting them, their argument – Jackson expected a step backwards. But the flinch was momentarily and Aaron was soon leaning into Jackson's hand and even resting his free hand upon it.

A sudden explosion on screen drew their attention from each other and back to the TV screen.

"So, do you have this because of Angelina Jolie or James McAvoy? Because I've been told I hold a certain resemblance to him..." Jackson stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah – pig ugly the pair of you!" Aaron joked, breaking into a smile.

"You weren't saying that when I was kissing you." Jackson stated, his voice deeper, as if he was suddenly wanting more of it; more of the kissing.

"Well, it was nice. We might need to try again, though, just so I can be sure." Aaron shyly smiled, reaching forward and pulling Jackson towards him.

Their lips met softly, the kiss chaste in the beginning. Suddenly the spark grew and their mouths were opening and it was teeth and tongues and stubble burn and moaning and clashing. And then Jackson was pulling Aaron's t-shirt over his head. Aaron was lost in the moment, but still knew what was happening.

He wanted it to happen. He had to take this step. To know. To feel.

Jackson looked into Aaron's face, reading his expression – Aaron was panting, wanting. He slightly nodded, showing his okay with whatever was about to happen.

Jackson kissed him, full of passion, and then kissed Aaron's neck, tasting the skin, feeling Aaron react to the feeling, listening to his groan.

"Is this... okay? I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do." Jackson said, giving Aaron an out if it was too much.

Aaron didn't speak. He just leaned forward, kissed Jackson, and helped him to remove his own t-shirt. Aaron stroked Jackson, feeling the soft, downy hair on his chest and the toned muscles beneath his skin. It was different from the girls he'd been with, in obvious and subtle ways.

He kissed Jackson again and then kissed further down the skin. He reached Jackson's nipples. It was odd. It was different. When he was with Holly, he faked interest in her breasts, but now... Jackson was turning him on. It was what he wanted.

He kissed the centre of Jackson's chest. He moved back to Jackson's mouth.

"I'm sorry... I can't... I just... I do want you, but it's too soon." Aaron whispered, kissing Jackson again.

Jackson smiled, kissing Aaron back, "Don't worry. That was further than I expected this soon, really."

"Can we just... can we sleep? It's been a long day," Aaron yawned as if to emphasise his tiredness. Jackson made a move to stand up, grabbing his t-shirt from the bottom of Aaron's bed. Not wanting him to leave, Aaron placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"If that's what you want?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then."

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, brush me teeth. Grab some clothes to sleep in if you want." Aaron said, jumping to his feet and opening the drawer for Jackson before heading to the bathroom.

He did his business, flushed the loo, washed his hands, brushed his teeth, washed and dried his face before returning to his room in under five minutes.

Jackson was in his boxers, a t-shirt that was a size too small for him grasping his chest.

"That was quick. I'll be back, nature calls!"

Aaron couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on Jackson. He looked _fit._ Aaron shook himself from his stupor and removed his trousers and socks before grabbing a t-shirt to sleep in.

Jackson returned soon, his breath minty fresh. Aaron knocked the DVD player and the telly off and sat on the end of his bed.

"I'm not sure what to do now," he explained as Jackson sat beside him.

"Generally, we get under the covers and go to sleep."

The corner of Aaron's mouth lifted in a smile as he joined Jackson in pulling the covers back and climbing under.

They ended up in the position that Jackson believed Aaron wouldn't call cuddling – but the bed wasn't really big enough for the pair of them – it was a thing to be comfortable.

Aaron sighed as his head rested Jackson's chest. He closed his eyes.

"Night," he mumbled. A kiss landed to the top of his head followed by Jackson's "Goodnight, Aaron."

And soon they fell asleep.

The best sleep Aaron ever slept.


	5. With a Little Help from My Friends

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing._

**With a Little Help from My Friends**

Aaron awoke the next morning to an empty bed, himself wrapped around a pillow. He sat up suddenly, wondering if it had all been a dream. If he hadn't punched Jackson, if his mam hadn't caught him kissing Jackson, if he... if he hadn't _touched_ Jackson's body.

But he noticed Jackson's boots and clothes resting over the chest of drawers. He sighed, relieved that it hadn't been a dream. That he had explained everything to Jackson and that Jackson was still here, helping him through all of these issues.

The door to his room opened and Jackson appeared, clad in only a pair of boxers and drying his hair with a towel.

"What time is it?" Aaron asked, stretching in his bed. His voice, thick with sleep, caused Jackson to smile at the cuteness of the moment.

"Just gone 8," Jackson replied, tossing the towel to the ground and dressing in his clothes.

"What's the rush?" Aaron asked, throwing the bed clothes to the side and standing up. He groaned as he realised his morning glory was visible and tried to hide it. Jackson, however, was busy getting dressed and didn't notice the issue. Or he didn't let it on.

"Gotta be at the site by half 8. Paddy's making breakfast, so I'm gonna grab a bite to eat before making a move." Jackson stated, sitting on the edge of the bed as Aaron pulled on some tracksuit bottoms.

"Right," Aaron said. He scratched at his chest, waiting for Jackson to finish dressing.

"Eh, don't you have work today?" Jackson asked, standing up. He followed Aaron out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I was thinking of pulling a sickie..." Aaron mumbled as he sat at the table, grabbing a slice of toast and buttering it.

"You can't hide away, Aaron. All you can do is apologise, and ignore any comments." Jackson replied, helping Paddy in dishing out the pancakes he'd made.

"But, they're all gonna be giving me the evil eye, when they don't know what was going on!" Aaron stated, biting into the sliced bread.

"Unless you're planning to come out to the village, you're gonna have to accept the glares." Paddy said, sitting at the table.

"Whatever," Aaron added.

He scoffed down the food, drank a mug of tea and rushed to the bathroom to shower before getting ready for work. He returned to the kitchen 15 minutes later to find Jackson just about to leave.

"I'll walk with ya," Aaron quickly said, grabbing his hoody and pulling it on.

"Alright. Thanks for grub Paddy!" Jackson called to the vet, who was sitting in the kitchen catching up with GMTV.

"See you soon, Jackson!"

"Will he be seeing me soon?" Jackson asked Aaron quietly, once they had exited Smithy Cottage.

"I hope so. It was," Aaron started, extracting his cigarettes and lighting up, "thanks for staying with me last night." He finished, taking a long drag.

"I care for you Aaron, and I'm gonna be around here all the time." Jackson informed Aaron quietly, heading towards his van that was parked near the cafe.

Glancing quickly from side to side, Aaron pulled Jackson to him and kissed him, just a chaste, sweet kiss filled with promises. It was a risky move, but he just needed to show Jackson that he was moving forward, beginning to like himself. He smiled shyly at him and stepped away.

Jackson smiled, retrieved his keys from his pocket and unlocked the van. "I'll text you later, yeah?" he asked, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Maybe," Aaron teased, taking another drag from the cigarette.

Jackson laughed, started the van and left the village.

Aaron stood watching Jackson drive away, a smile still firmly plastered to his face. He took a final drag and tossed it to the tarmac and stamping it out. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on to work, finding the place still locked up. Instead of heading to the cafe, he stood outside retrieving his phone and contemplated texting Adam – to apologise for the night before, to apologise for acting like a knob for the past few months, for messing around with his sister, Aaron wasn't sure. He didn't really want to think of the reason.

Cain arrived just after nine, full of comments about the "perv" that Aaron knocked to the floor the night before. Aaron didn't reply, neither positive nor negative affirmations. He merely opened the bonnet of the car, changed into his overalls, gathered the required tools and got to work.

Ryan arrived at 10, three teas from the cafe and a newspaper, which was quickly chucked at Cain.

"Aaron, lad, what was all that about last night?" Ryan asked, kicking Aaron's leg and passing over the polystyrene cup.

"Nothing, it's sorted now, so just leave it, alright," Aaron said, sipping the tea before getting back to work.

"That's the first thing he's said all morning. Did you know that lad was a queer?" Cain asked Ryan, accepting the cup.

"Didn't think so. Is that why you kicked off?" Ryan asked Aaron.

"No, that had nothing to do with it."

"Already making your plea of defence, eh lad?" Cain started, opening the paper and starting at the sport pages at the back. "I've got the number of good solicitor, if you need it – mates rates on offer as well."

"He isn't making a complaint, we've sorted it." Aaron angrily replied, throwing the spanner to the side, knocking his tea to the ground.

Cain and Ryan, geniuses that they were, replied with, "Ooooh!"

And that was the last thing said to Aaron for the morning. When he was released for lunch, Aaron headed for the cafe for a cheese sandwich and a coffee. He was going to turn tail and run away when he found Adam and Holly sitting beside the internet area. But angry whispers were shared between the Barton siblings and Holly soon left her brother, vacating the premises through the shop front.

Aaron placed his order and tentatively made his path through the customers to sit with Adam.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Aaron cut across him.

"Sorry, for last night. Didn't mean to kick off. I hope I didn't ruin your night..." Aaron finished, letting his words echo before him.

"Mate, that's the least of my worries. I saw... I saw that lad head to yours last night; saw you let him inside. Did ye... did ye sort it out?" He asked, not sure how to phrase his sentences without setting his best mate off.

"Yeah we did. He's... ehm, he's helping deal with everything."

"So, am I gonna get to know his name or anything?" Adam said, trying to make the mood that little bit lighter.

"Yeah, but maybe not right now." Brenda arrived with Aaron's sandwich, and two coffees. The conversation turned to usual mate stuff, taking the piss of anything or everything that mates can.

Lunch over, both lads got to their feet and paid for their meals and continued their conversation as they left.

Adam grabbed the safety helmet from the back of his quad and mounted the vehicle, holding the safety gear against his chest.

"Mate, I'm glad you're getting help, I am. And, if you ever want to talk, you know you can come to me, yeah?"

"...yeah, I know, cheers mate." Aaron smiled, grateful for someone else sticking by his side. Even if Adam was the person who started this whole thing off in the first place, unintentionally of course. Adam put the helmet on, started the vehicle and headed for him at a safe speed.

Aaron returned to work, grateful for the normalcy of his lunch hour, yet dreading work with Cain. When he arrived back at the garage however, it turned out that Cain was off for the evening getting parts and so Aaron and Ryan worked in relative silence for the rest of the work day.

Quitting time finally arrived and Aaron was soon at home, cleaned up and shovelling Paddy's chilli into his mouth as if he'd never eaten before.

They sat in the living room after tea, watching the news and a couple of sitcoms before Aaron retired to his room, the stress of the past few days catching up with him. He got ready for bed and was asleep as soon as head hit the pillow.


	6. Moving Forwards

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing._

**Moving Forwards**

Aaron awoke in the middle of the night with a thirst so strong that he was coughing from the dryness in his throat. He tossed the bed clothes off him, climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he moved to the sink and filled it with water from the tap. He drank it quickly and refilled it before returning to his room as quietly as humanly possible.

Aaron placed the glass on his bedside table and reached for his phone. Realising it wasn't there, he grabbed his trackie bottoms from the floor and emptied the left pocket of its contents, including his phone. He unlocked the keypad to see the time and noticed he had a text message.

Upon opening the message, he realised it was from Jackson and a smile crept upon his face.

"_Sorry I'm texting so late, one of the lads had an accident on site this afternoon. Anyway, wanna meet up in Hotten tomorrow? Bar west, 7pm?"_

Aaron didn't reply, too late in the night, or too early in the morning, whichever way you want to look at it. He read the message again, three times, before placing his phone on the bedside table. He took a large drink of water and climbed beneath the covers once again, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Aaron woke again, at the more reasonable hour of 10 am, to find Clyde lying at the bottom of his bed, crushing his feet. Aaron laughed, as did Paddy who stood in the doorway.

"Think he needs to be walked, Aaron." Paddy informed him, leaning against the door frame.

"Alright, take him downstairs and I'll get changed... any chance of breakfast?" Aaron asked, as Paddy led Clyde from the room.

"Course, I've made cereal." Aaron grabbed his phone and replied to Jackson, agreeing to meet at 7pm for a drink.

"How can you make cereal?" Aaron called after him, as Paddy carried on out of the room and down the stairs.

"You put the box beside the milk and bowl." Paddy called back, as Aaron headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later, Aaron was dressed, fed and watered and escorting Clyde on his lease out of Smithy cottage for a walk round the village.

Three hours later, Aaron and Paddy were enjoying a round of zombie killing on the games console, as Adam and Marlon sat around them watching all the action.

"Aaron, you've got to be kidding me! He's just gonna – ah, and there it goes. You're crap, mate." Adam laughed, slapping Aaron on the back and getting to his feet. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returning to living room. Marlon had taken Aaron's spot.

Aaron had stepped outside, withdrawn a cigarette and was taking a drag when Adam joined him.

"Those two are some laugh, lad!" Adam chuckled, drinking some more water.

"It gets boring after a few hours, mate." Aaron replied, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. He glanced at his watch again, still a few hours to go.

"What's the big rush, Aaron, you keep looking at the time."

Aaron took another drag, shorter this time, before looking at his best mate, "Ehm, I'm meeting up with Jackson in a few hours." Aaron took a final drag, tossed the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out.

"Right." Adam said, taking another drink. "That's good mate, I'm glad you're moving forwards. Although, I'm disappointed that I won't have you chasing round after me, making moon eyes at me!"

Aaron laughed, lightly tapped Adam's shoulder, "Oi, you're not that good looking mate! Get over yourself!"

"I'll try, but it's gonna be hard!"

"Mate, poor choice of words," Aaron replied, heading back indoors, Adam laughing away at Aaron's retreating back.

The group had an early dinner and before too long Aaron was getting ready for his night out. At half six, Aaron returned downstairs and grabbed his phone from the kitchen table. Paddy strolled in from the living room, towards the kettle.

"You're looking spiffy." Paddy stated, grabbing a cup and a tea bag from the cupboard.

"Spiffy? How old are you, Paddy?" Aaron laughed, checking his phone for the time.

"Old enough. You heading out?" Paddy asked, adding the boiling water to the cup.

"Yeah, and I'm running late, so can we do this tomorrow?" Aaron asked, moving towards the door.

"Sure, no problem. Tell Jackson I said hey," Paddy laughed, as Aaron slammed the door behind him.

Aaron rushed for the bus stop, and made it just in time. He hopped on the bus, paid the driver for a ticket to Bar West and sat midway down the bus.

Aaron arrived at the pub a few minutes later and rushed inside, to not give Jackson the chance to leave. He raced down the stairs and reached the bar in under 30 seconds, to realise that Jackson was sitting right beside him, laughing at the sight of him.

"What's the rush?" Jackson asked, laughing as he slid Aaron's bottle of lager across the bar top towards him.

"Didnt... want... you...," Aaron panted, sitting on the barstool between him and Jackson and resting his head on the bar, "to think I was standing you up," Aaron finished, sighing at the relief that Jackson hadn't given up and gone home.

"You do remember you texted me, saying you were running late, right?" Jackson asked, as Aaron took a drink from his bottle.

"I never," Aaron said, removing his jacket and placing it over the back of his chair. He grabbed his phone from the pocket and checked his sent messages. Apparently, he had sent Jackson a text.

"Paddy must've heard me rushing to get ready, and sent on the message." Aaron surmised, placing his phone beside his beer bottle.

"Best thank Paddy tomorrow, for making sure I didn't leave you stranded." Jackson stated, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"That I will."

"So, how've the last few days been?" Jackson asked, resting back in his chair.

"Well, work was boring, I took Clyde for walk, played a few video games with Paddy and Adam and now I'm here..."

"You really do live life on the high wire!" Aaron rolled his eyes, took a drink and glanced around the pub.

"Whatever. Wanna play pool?" Aaron asked, nodding towards the table.

"Ready to lose all your money, eh?" Jackson asked, smirking at Aaron.

"Good thing I didn't bring much with me then!" Aaron replied, getting to his feet.

Jackson followed suit, and tentatively took Aaron's hand in his. Aaron smiled, an ever so slight smile, and enveloped Jackson's hand in his.

"You rack 'em up, I'll break." Aaron instructed, choosing the best cue for the task at hand.

"How bout a new bet?" Jackson asked, setting up the triangle.

"Yeah?" Aaron said, chalking the tip of his cue.

"Loser has to kiss the winner for 2 minutes."

Aaron, nervous at the thought, but wishing, dreaming of tasting Jackson's lips once more, shyly agreed.

And so the contest began. But Aaron couldn't keep his mind on the game. In the end he lost miserably. And there was Jackson, sitting at their booth beside the pool table, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Aaron took a steadying breath and smiled at Jackson. He quickly sat beside him, staring into Jackson's eyes, and a feeling overtook him. He rested his left hand on Jackson's cheek, feeling the softness of Jackson's beard against his fingers. He moved closer, leaned to the side, and kissed him.

And Aaron felt safe. He felt happy. And he was enjoying it.


	7. But I Hold on Hope

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing._

**But I Hold on Hope**

The couple spent a few more hours in Bar West before making a move to a club. They were wrapped up in each other, Aaron's arm resting around Jackson's waist. He was comfortable. The drinks had helped, that's for sure, but Jackson was... he made all the difference. He eased Aaron's conscious thought process. He calmed Aaron's peace of mind, so much so that their hands were joined for most of the evening.

They arrived at the club, paid the admission fee, and moved to the bar. Paying for two drinks, Aaron joined Jackson in the lounge, passed over the bottle of lager and collapsed in the chair beside him.

"Having a good night?" Jackson asked, sipping at his drink.

"Yeah, actually. It's been... It's been great fun, really," Aaron smiled, leaning closer to Jackson on the chair.

The conversation continued, anecdotes being shared, plans for the future, and jokes shared from each of their trades.

"And I've missed the last bus!" Aaron cheered, glancing at his watch.

"By much?" Jackson asked, paying the bartender for the drinks, the last of the night, the pair had decided.

"Half an hour! Time sorta got away from me," Aaron smiled shyly, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Eh, that's not a bad thing!" Jackson stated, passing the bottle over.

"Course not! I just didn't tell Paddy I wouldn't be home..."

The words escaped his mouth before he'd even thought of the sentence. He blushed, a bright shade of luminous red. His eyes widened and his gaze fell to his hands once more. His hands wouldn't stop wringing, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He thought for a moment that he'd have another panic attack.

But Jackson's words of comfort, just as Paddy's had, ceased the attack in it's tracks. His breathing evened out and he was able to relax back into his chair. Jackson's hand lifted Aaron's head, causing the younger man to stare into Jackson's deep brown eyes.

"It's alright, Aaron. You can crash at my place without it having to mean anything. Anyway, I told you before, I'm not that easy. We can just sleep."

Aaron sighed with relief and smiled ever so slightly.

"Shall we make a move?" Jackson asked, getting to his feet and pulling his jacket on.

"Yeah, sure." Aaron replied, finishing the last of his lager and putting his own jacket on.

"Cool. Well, I don't live far, so we can walk home, if that's alright with you?"

"Think the fresh air will do me some good," Aaron replied, stepping from the club doorway to the pavement. The cold air hit him, and Aaron quickly wrapped his jacket tighter around his chest.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Jackson leading the way back to his apartment. He watched Aaron from the corner of his eye, checking for anymore signs of whatever had happened back in the club.

He reached out and threw his arm around Aaron's shoulder, throwing caution to the wind and pulling Aaron closer. Aaron smiled at him, resting into Jackson's warmth.

Jackson, enjoying the moment, took the plunge.

"What was that, back in the club?" he whispered, stroking his finger up and down Aaron's cheek.

"I... Ever since I tried to... you know, I've been having these panic attacks. They just suddenly take me over. Only other person to ever be able to stop it was Paddy."

Aaron glanced over his lapse of judgement quickly, and Jackson reiterate it in anyway. That dark cloud in Aaron's past deserved to remain there. "Shows that those you really care for have a lot of power over you," Jackson smiled, retrieving his keys from his jacket pocket.

"We already here?" Aaron asked, looking up at the building they had arrived at. A shop on the bottom, an apartment above.

"I did say it wasn't far!" Jackson restated.

The couple reluctantly separated, as Jackson unlocked the entrance to his home. He led Aaron up the stairs to his apartment. He moved to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, I'm gonna make some tea!" He called out, taking one final look at Aaron before busying himself in the kitchen.

Aaron retracted his phone and sent a quick message to Paddy, informing him of the plan for the evening. He then switched his phone off and returned it to his jacket pocket and divesting himself of the garment. He took the opportunity of Jackson being the host to investigate the house. It was big, much bigger than Aaron had assumed from the outside. Front and centre of the living room was a massive plasma screen, with the latest blu-ray playing technology beneath it, along with a wide range of films that Aaron quickly realised were some of his favourite films. He then took in the decoration.

It was as he'd expected, given who lived here. It was warm and welcoming, and comfy. Aaron could see himself lazing about here with Jackson on a bank holiday, having a laugh and watching rubbish on that massive telly.

He sat on the couch and sunk into its comfortableness.

Jackson returned from the kitchen, two steaming mugs of tea in his grasp. He passed Aaron his cup, before reclining beside the teen. "So, what do ya think? Gay enough?" Jackson winked, sipping at his sweet, black tea.

"To be honest, I'm disappointed that there isn't that little bit of pink or rainbow flags streaming from the ceiling!"

"I prefer the subtle kind of gay man's life – by the way, you didn't see that porn mag did ya? I think it's under your cushion?" Jackson asked, a sly smile plastered to his features.

"I had a look through it, as a matter of fact – was disappointed there wasn't any real men in it! Is that what I can expect from my new life? Girly boys?" Aaron asked, winking at Jackson as if to say Jackson was a girly boy.

"Careful what you say, Aaron, for a second there I thought you were living the gay life with pride!"

"So what if I am? Would it stop you?" Aaron asked, his emphasis quickly changing direction, as he carefully placed his half empty cup on the coffee table, which he also did with Jackson's, before shifting as close as possible to Jackson.

"Stop me from what?"

Aaron didn't reply, he simply acted upon the feelings, the impulses, that were raging through his blood, through his heart, through his brain. Aaron rested his hand upon Jackson's chest, stroking circles onto the older man's torso.

"Aaron... we don't need to... we don't have to..." Jackson mumbled, his breathing quickening as Aaron kissed Jackson's cheek, kissed his neck, lightly biting Jackson's pulse point before grazing over the mark with his tongue. Aaron's fingers made light work on Jackson's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and removing it from the older man's chest.

"Aaron..." Jackson practically panted, his hands resting firmly on Aaron's shoulders. He pushed him back, a safe distance away, otherwise Jackson couldn't, wouldn't be able to stop himself from whatever happened.

"Aaron, not twenty minutes ago, you were having a panic attack from the thought of 'us', and now you're undressing me, it's... I'm sorry but, you're still sending me mixed signals."

Aaron blushed once more. "I'm not sending mix signals, and I'm not trying to get off with you like some skank... I'm just, I want to make you happy and... all I can think of to do that, is to, you know... move forwards..."

Jackson thought Aaron looked as cute as he ever had, but the passion that was darkening his eyes now made Jackson realise that Aaron was speaking the truth, that moving forwards, one step at a time, was truly what Aaron wanted to happen. But Jackson knew it was too soon, that it was a step too far for Aaron, that it may force him backwards, cancel all the progress that had been made.

Jackson decided to let him down gently. He kissed him once more, with all the passion he still felt rushing through his veins.

"Aaron, we can... we can do stuff, if you want, but I don't want you freaking out on me, alright? We've come so far in the last few days, and it's brilliant that you're feeling so secure that you want to try. And I want us to, believe me I do, but I just don't want us to rush it. Okay?" Jackson finished, pulling Aaron to his chest and squeezing him tight.

Aaron rested his head in the crook of Jackson's shoulder, breathing in the scent that Aaron couldn't identify as anything other than Jackson. It warmed his heart. Aaron pulled back, his eyes wet with tears at this, and he'd never vocalise it anyway, touching moment.

"Ready for bed?" Jackson asked, wiping at a stray tear that slid down Aaron's cheek. Aaron nodded and laughed shyly before wiping at his face lightly. He followed Jackson to the single bedroom, a room as inviting as the living room, but with a romantic touch. The bed, Aaron was glad to notice, was a double, which could afford him a more comfortable sleep that when he and Jackson had shared his own bed at Smithy cottage. Soon they were both ready for slumber and collapsed beneath the sheets.

During the night, as if by instinct, however, the lovers gravitated towards each other, and soon limbs and breaths and hearts were shared.

Aaron awoke to find his head resting on Jackson shoulder, rising and falling in tune with the builders breathing, and he couldn't help but feel at peace. He didn't look to that night, for he feared he would not be able to sleep as well without Jackson there.


	8. The Calm

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta-ing. Very much appreciated! _

**The Calm  
**

Thud-thud. Thud-thud-thud.

It echoed. The only constant Aaron was aware of.

Thud-thud. Thud-thud-thud.

Aaron grinned, resting his eyes once more.

He didn't move, didn't change his position. He was enjoying this... this zone of comfort. The bright sun of Sunday morn soon began to burn brighter and brighter and the morning grew older, and yet Aaron only stirred when Jackson tightened his grip around Aaron's frame.

Aaron sighed, and stretched into the intimate embrace.

"Morning," came the gruff voice of Jackson from above Aaron's head.

"Morning," Aaron replied, smiling up into Jackson's face.

"Sleep well?" Jackson winked, grinding against the young mechanic.

"Better than expected – you're a lot more comfortable than you'd think!" Aaron stated, stroking up Jackson's t-shirt clad chest.

"Great. Ready for breakfast?" Jackson asked, aiming to shift Aaron back to his side of the bed, but failing miserably.

"Black coffee and toast would do me mate, in need of a shower more than anything else," Aaron asked, not allowing Jackson's second attempt to succeed.

"Right, get off me so I can show you to the bathroom, and I'll make the coffee," Jackson asked, kissing the top of Aaron's head.

"Can't move," was muttered by the young teen quietly.

"Can't move? Why?" Jackson asked, squeezing Aaron once more.

"Too comfy!"

"Is that all I am? Your personal pillow?" Jackson joked, poking Aaron in the top of his head.

"Oi! Not anymore!" Aaron muttered, but with a smile on his face he sat up and off Jackson. "Right, go make coffee, I can guess your bathroom is."

Twenty minutes later, both were showered and fed, ready to face the day ahead. Aaron turned his phone on, to receive a couple of texts. One from Paddy asked what time he'd be home at, to which he replied with a simple "Dunno." The other was from Adam, asking how the night had gone.

Aaron didn't reply, for he didn't want to appear too eager or too... girly, to Adam. So he left the message unanswered.

The couple lounged around the not-so-small apartment for a few more hours before it was time for Aaron to leave.

"I'll just get the bus, it's no bother," Aaron stated, grabbing his jacket from the back of Jackson's couch.

"It's fine, Aaron, I'll drop you home!" Jackson insisted, grabbing his keys from his coffee table and standing beside Aaron, fixing the lapel of Aaron's jacket.

"If you're sure, I don't wanna be a burden." Aaron mumbled, once again reverting back into himself.

"Just get out of the house and into the van, lad!" Jackson ordered, dragging his jacket on following Aaron's reluctant path.

The drive to Emmerdale village was a quiet one, but it wasn't awkward. Jackson squeezed Aaron's knee a number of times after changing gear, causing the almost automatic reaction of Aaron's to blush.

The van trundled through the sleepy village and came to a quiet stop outside Smithy Cottage, but Aaron didn't attempt to leave. He just sat in the passenger seat, staring at the older man.

"I just wanna say, thanks." Aaron started.

"I had a great night," Jackson interrupted, smiling supportively at his maybe-boyfriend.

"I did too, but I mean... thanks for everything. For being here. After everything I've done, after everything that's happened to me, I don't expect people to hang around. Least of all you, especially after... after what I did," Aaron finished, shyly staring into the Jackson's face, waiting for the reaction he always expected: Anger.

But Jackson shook his head, leaned forward and kissed Aaron hard.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere! I'm gonna help you through all this, and when you're okay with it all, we're be gonna be walking tall; walking proud. Like last night, but with the added confidence that alcohol creates!" Jackson explained, trying to break the tension that had no place in their relationship.

"Okay. Well... ehm, I better head in, or Paddy will be sending out a search party for me!"

"Best make a move then. I'll call you later, to make plans for during the week, yeah?" Jackson asked, proving his point by aiming to set another date for an excursion.

"Yeah, cool."

They kissed again, chastely, and Aaron finally moved from the van. He watched as Jackson reversed the van, waved as Jackson tooted the horn and followed the van with his eyes until it vanished from his sight. He withdrew his cigarettes and quickly lit one, before heading to the windowsill and sitting down.

He smoked slowly, allowing the warmth that he had felt since the night before to continue burning brightly through his system.

He finished the cigarette with a final, lengthy drag, before tossing the butt onto the road. He noticed the curtain twitch closed and shook his head – Paddy was gonna be all subtle now, he knew, and realised that he, for once, was gonna be alright.

He entered through the kitchen, and switched on the kettle, having checked it had enough water, before moving to the living room to ask Paddy if he'd like a cuppa.

"Brew?" He asked as politely as was possible.

"Yeah, cheers," Paddy replied, pretending (badly) to be interested in the programme he was watching on the telly.

Aaron returned to the kitchen, made the tea, carried it through to the living room and sat beside Paddy.

"That any good?" Aaron asked, gauging Paddy's interest in the wildlife show.

"To be honest, I've not been watching it," Paddy admitted, passing the remote to Aaron.

"Figured as much, I saw the curtains close pretty sharpe-ish!" Aaron replied, accepting the remote and scanning the channels.

"Yeah, I'll admit I was watching the pair of ye in the van – good night?" Paddy assumed, smiling as Aaron settled on a movie film.

"Yeah, ta. Top night, actually," Aaron admitted, much to the shock of himself. He quickly continued, "We're meeting up again during the week."

"That's nice. I'm pleased for ya."

"I am too." Aaron stated, smiling as brightly as ever.

The family (of sorts) remained glued to the couch for the rest of the evening, only moving when the takeaway they'd ordered for tea had arrived.

Settling down with his fish & chips and can of coke, Aaron quickly shifted the channel to BBC3 to catch the highlights of the latest race (Shockingly, Jackson didn't have many channels, hence his vast DVD collection).

The empty plates rested on the coffee table before them for the rest of the night and, with strong reluctance, Aaron called it a night. Work beckoned in the morning.

But, thanks to last night and this morning, Aaron realised that he'd have something to look forward too. Jackson was soon becoming the be all and end all of his thoughts.

And, as he crawled beneath the bed covers, Aaron's thoughts were swarming from that morning. From his wake up call.

Thud-thud. Thud-thud-thud.

* * *

**AN: **Just to clarify, when Aaron started having a panic attack in the previous chapter, it was due to his attacking Jackson, since he hasn't attempted to commit suicide in this AU.


	9. The Storm

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta._

**The Storm**

Aaron was dreaming, images of Jackson and himself entwined in his too-small of a bed, kissing fiercely as they tumbled on the soft mattress. The slats on the bed creaked and rattled at the constant motion, but the two lovers were all encompassed in their desires.

Their clothes suddenly vanished and Jackson had taken Aaron's member in his grip and had started stroking slowly before building up the pressure, all the while urging Aaron forwards. Aaron saw white, heard his blood pounding in his veins, felt every touch of Jackson's hand on his member. He groaned loudly and cried out as the tension built.

Aaron climaxed dramatically, as Jackson slowly prepared his entrance with a finger, then two, sliding in and out slowly and then fast, causing Aaron's crescendo.

Now, somehow, Jackson was towering above Aaron, breathing deeply as he moved back and forth, creating friction and fire. Aaron was panting, the feelings they were creating in each other too strong for any words to be uttered. Their passion reached its peak and their mouths once again came together in an earth-shattering kiss.

Flushed and sated, Jackson pulled Aaron close, wrapping his arms tight around the younger man's muscled back. And as they cuddled, Aaron whispered his love for Jackson which the builder quickly reciprocated.

* * *

Aaron awoke with a start. His dream affected him more than he had expected. The cooling in his boxers confirmed his fears. This hadn't happened to him since he was 14! Why now?

He threw the bed clothes from his flushed frame and removed the wet undergarments. He grabbed his work clothes and dashed off to the bathroom to clean up.

He dressed, and a feeling of dread, that had been a speck on the horizon before he headed off for his shower, had grown to the size of an iceberg, and Aaron couldn't figure out why.

He arrived in the kitchen to find Paddy making porridge. He asked for a bowl before pouring himself a coffee.

"I'm working late tonight, I'm catching up on some paper work," Paddy informed him as he took the pot from the hob. He ladled the food into two bowls and placed a bowl on the table before Aaron.

"And?" Aaron replied grumpily, still not a morning person, as he added sugar to his breakfast.

"Well, you could invite Adam over for a lad's night in... or Jackson..." Paddy let the sentence hang in the air, as he dug in to the piping hot porridge.

Aaron blanched, still not expecting these kinds of conversations with Paddy. But he pushed through the awkward feeling that was growing around him. "Maybe, yeah, I'll text Jackson and see if he's up for it... Thanks for the breakfast, I'd best be off."

"Wanna meet for lunch in the cafe? I'm buying." Paddy asked before Aaron could open the door.

"A free lunch? I'll be there!" Aaron smirked, waving as he opened the door and leaving Smithy Cottage.

He took his time, even buying a coffee in the cafe before making his way to the garage. Brenda and Viv were discussing something (gossiping, to give it it's actual name) but had suddenly stopped when they realised who their latest customer was.

He eyed them cautiously as he ordered his coffee and paid up.

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as they stood tensely behind the counter.

Sighing, Aaron left the shop and continued on his way to work.

The foreboding sense that something bad was going to happen continued to grow stronger as Aaron left the cafe.

He arrived at the garage as Ryan and Cain were opening up for the day ahead. Ryan greeted him with his usual small-brained wit, but Cain ignored him, as if Aaron was not standing right beside him.

He began work on an old Vauxhall and, much to his dismay, it seemed that as he repaired one thing, another three issues would appear.

For the rest of the morning, he was stuck to the car, trying to figure out the root of all the problems. So he was grateful when the lunch hour finally arrived.

He entered the cafe and the conversation between the consumers quickly came to an end. Aaron didn't pay much heed as he moved towards Paddy at the back of the room.

"I'll have a BLT... just need to wash up," Aaron stated, not waiting for Paddy's reply. Conversation was still muted when he returned from the bathroom.

"Found this in the sitting room after you left this mornin'. You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders!" Paddy quickly said, holding out Aaron's phone for the teen to take.

"Cheers, didn't realise I'd forgot it."

He checked his messages, and found that Adam had sent him a few too many messages since 9 that morning. He read the latest one and his heart almost stopped.

"What's wrong?" Paddy asked, thanking Brenda as she placed both BLT's on the table. Aaron didn't reply; couldn't reply.

His fears were coming through; his nightmares made real. He watched the other patrons of the cafe. They all turned away as soon he looked at him.

"They all know, Paddy," Aaron mumbled. His vision blurred, and he grabbed at his chest.

"Aaron!" Paddy shouted, as Aaron fell from his chair. He calmed Aaron, his technique proving successful once more.

As Aaron swallowed the much needed air, Paddy lifted Aaron's phone from the ground, the item having fallen from the mechanic's hand when he fell to the floor.

_From: Adam B. Sent: April 26__th__, 11:42am. Message: Aaron, dnt mean to freak ya out but... people saw you and J kissing in his van yesterday. They all knw. Im so sorry. A._

Aaron was hyperventilating as Paddy handed him back his phone.

"Aaron, it's okay. No-one's given you grief yet. Yeah, they're talking 'bout ya, but that's to be expected! Just, ignore the staring and in a few weeks it'll be fine." Paddy said, attempting to comfort his lodger-cum-son.

"How do you figure that out?" Aaron asked, his voice rising as the fear rang through his words. Aaron shot to his feet, his lunch ignored. He searched through his contacts and, finding the one he sought, he pressed 'call' as he rushed from the building.

"Aaron!" Paddy called after him, but it fell on deaf ears before the door slammed shut behind Aaron.

The phone rang twice before Jackson answered, and before Aaron could utter a single word, Jackson was talking.

"Hey stranger, sorry I didn't call you last night, my parents dropped by for an impromptu visit! Me mum can't wait to meet ya!" he enthused, and Aaron could picture that little smile he'd be carrying on the corner of his mouth.

"I need you to pick me up at home in 20 minutes, please?" Aaron rushed, the words strung together in a single breath as he stormed through the village, the other villagers eyeing him and gossiping accordingly.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, concern readable in every syllable.

"I just... I need to get away for a few days," Aaron stated, glaring at Andy Sugden as he stormed up the path to his home.

"I can be there in ten," Jackson replied, understanding the implicit worry that Aaron was conveying.

"Cheers. I'll... I'll see you soon," Aaron whispered, his eyes misting as he watched Adam and Scarlett skip off from the haulage office towards the pub.

"See ya."

The call ended as Aaron unlocked the front door. He climbed the stairs two at a time, grabbed his old school bag and shoved clothes in, not caring what it was. Not bothering to change out of his work clothes, he grabbed his phone charger and his iPod and shoved them in the bag before returning to the kitchen. He grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen from a drawer and attempted to scribble a note, but words failed him. He couldn't think of what to say, and when he did think of something, it made him sound weak and pathetic.

He finally decided on a simple: "I'm sorry."

Leaving the note on the kitchen table, Aaron left the house, making sure to lock the door after him.

"Aaron, mate, you going somewhere?" Ryan called, walking with Andy from the shop to the green just across from Smithy Cottage.

Aaron ignored him, retrieved his phone from his pocket and realised that he had left his wallet in the house. He returned inside, and searched the sitting room first. There, wedged between two cushions on the couch, was the small leather container. He heard the toot of a horn, calling him outside. Grabbing his wallet, Aaron threw his bag over his shoulder and, with one last look around his home, left in the echo of his storming feet.

Nodding to Jackson in the van, Aaron locked the front door once more and continued towards the vehicle.

Climbing into the passenger side, Aaron placed the bag between his legs and clipped the seatbelt into place.

"Alright?" Jackson asked, reaching out to stroke Aaron's face.

A mirage of thoughts, emotions and images crossed Aaron's mind. But it was too late now, everyone knew. He took a deep breath, sensed the salty tear as it rushed down his face and whispered, "Can we leave, please?"


	10. Someone Brought You Close to Tears

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta._

**Someone Brought You Close to Tears  
**

They arrived at Jackson's flat after an extraordinarily quiet drive from the village. Jackson led the way, ignoring the vibrating in his pocket – he'd downed tools and sped off in the van the moment he'd heard the fear in Aaron's voice.

He allowed Aaron to enter first, whose breathing had deepened once more. Jackson led him to the couch and was kneeling before him and calming the panic-prone mechanic down to a normal state of function.

"Aaron, can you tell me what happened?" Jackson quietly asked, his hands rubbing up and down Aaron's arms in a soothing fashion.

Aaron blinked away the tears, took a shaky breath, and explained what happened. Jackson didn't judge, he just listened. It was one thing for your parents to find out, but in a small village, full of gossiping old biddies? That can shatter anyone's self confidence.

"I can't go back there, Jackson, I can't. They'll be looking at me, whispering and calling me names. I just, I can't ever go back there," Aaron whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Aaron, I know it's hard, but you can't run away from it all. You can stay here, if you like, but just for a couple of days. Life goes on Aaron, and you can't shy away from it. Your family's there, your mates – and they're all worried sick, wondering where you've got to."

"They _all_ probably know I'm with you, they all saw me leaving with you!" Aaron shouted, his eyes red as the pressure to cry mounted.

Stood there, watching Aaron break before his very eyes, Jackson's heart cried out to him. He pulled the younger man to his chest and held him tight.

The dam burst, and Aaron was sobbing his heart out. He wrapped his arms tight around Jacksons neck and held on as tight as he could, the strength of the builder's frame easing the pressure that Aaron felt deep in his chest.

They were in the tight embrace for 20 minutes before Aaron finally released Jackson. He took a hand in his and entwined their fingers. His smile, tinged with the knowledge that everyone knew, conveyed his thanks to Jackson.

"Better?" Jackson whispered, his free hand now resting against Aaron's cheek.

"Yeah, thanks," Aaron replied, enjoying the feel of Aaron's weathered hand against his cheek.

"Right, you hungry? I kinda missed lunch," Jackson asked, watching Aaron's face for any turn of emotion.

"Yeah, I am. Could I get a shower? I just... I wanna get changed out of these clothes," Aaron asked, as Jackson got to his feet. Aaron grabbed his bag from beside the sofa, and waited for Jackson to grant his wishes.

"Course!" Jackson replied, moving out of Aaron's way. Aaron nodded his thanks, grabbed his bag, and made a move towards the bathroom, stripping out of his overalls as he continued towards the bathroom.

Hearing the shower switch on, Jackson called Dan, who was busy on the site, and told him he'd be taking the next few days off to help out a mate. Dan understood instantly, knowing that Jackson could never let a mate in need down.

"Cheers, mate. See you in a couple of days."

Jackson ended the call and pondered on what to have for their late lunch. Deciding on something, he grabbed a pepperoni pizza from the freezer, removed the packaging and put it in the oven, before turning it on to the right temperature.

A few minutes later, Aaron returned from the bathroom, in a pair of jeans and no top, towel drying his hair.

"Feel better?" Jackson asked, making tea.

"Much, ta. I just..."

"I know, Aaron, no need to explain yourself."

Aaron smiled at him, accepting the steaming cup of tea, before returning to his perch on the couch.

"What we having?" Aaron asked, blowing the beverage cool before sipping it slowly.

"Pizza, that okay?" Jackson inquired, taking a large gulp before placing his cup on the coffee table.

"Yeah, that's great..." Aaron started – at that instant, his phone vibrated and, sighing, he withdrew it from his pocket.

_1 New Message_

Aaron opened the message

Aaron opened the message, and groaned when he realised it was from his mother. But he read the message all the same.

_From: Mam. Sent: Sent 26__th__, 13:37pm. Message: Son, come home. If you get any hassle, I'll wring their necks! I'm so sorry that people know, but it'll be old news in a few weeks! Please, if not for me, for Paddy's sake._

"Alright there, Aaron?" Jackson asked, breaking the silence that consumed them since Aaron had read the text.

"Just me mam, begging me to come home," Aaron explained, to the point.

Aaron's stomach growled, and for the first time since that morning, he laughed.

"Hungry?" Jackson asked, laughing.

"Starved!" Aaron replied, just as the timer on the oven beeped, announcing the meal to be cooked.

"Just in time!"

"It's like you can set the clocks by your stomach!"

The pair laughed, as Jackson returned to the kitchen and removed the dish from the oven, turning it off, and serving it up.

"Pizza ala Jackson, enjoy!" He enthused, placing the sliced pizza on the coffee table between them.

Three hours later and Aaron and Jackson were watching an action film, that Jackson had described as "Epic!" when Aaron chose it to watch.

"Well, what did you think?" Jackson asked, as the films end credits began to roll across the too-large a TV screen. Jackson missed Aaron's reply, the mechanic's voice having shrunk to a quiet murmur as he gave his answer.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Jackson said, hoping for Aaron's reply to be clearer this time. And it was.

"That guy... Sam? He's... he's quite fit."

Jackson reacted as only he could.

"Aw, admitting your celebrity crush!" he smirked, leaning into Aaron's side.

"Shut up," Aaron blushed, bouncing his shoulder against Jacksons. The film came to an end in its entirety and Jackson switched the player of, before turning over to a music channel. He followed Aaron's change of position, pulling himself up on the couch and sitting with his legs crossed, leaning back against the armrest.

He was about to ask what Aaron would like to do now when Aaron caught him off guard and kissed him. He moaned his appreciation as Aaron bit on his lower lip, before his tongue was fighting with Aaron's for dominance. He didn't pull back when Aaron all but ripped his t-shirt from his chest, nor did he call a halt to the passion-fuelled actions of the teen when Aaron was biting and kissing his hardened nipples.

He groaned as Aaron's hand took hold of the growing hardness in his jeans and finally pulled back from their ferocious kiss to pant to Aaron, his words overflowing with want, "Bedroom, now!"

They crashed onto his bed, where he made light work of stripping Aaron to his flushed skin. The younger man's hardness pulsated in tune with his heartbeat as Jackson removed the final stitches of his clothing.

He grasped Aaron's member in his fist firmly, and led Aaron to rest on his bed. His strokes grew faster, and Aaron grabbed Jackson's shoulder tightly as his excitement took hold of his system.

"Jackson! Slow down!" Aaron cried out, the endorphins rushing through his system.

"We're only getting started!" Jackson winked, causing Aaron to shiver in anticipation.

He pushed Aaron down so that he was now lying on his back, his head resting on the down-filled pillow.

Jackson kissed the centre of Aaron's chest, his tongue slowly slipping down, past Aaron's toned stomach to his member, and quickly took it in his mouth, his tongue working in unison with his hand to draw Aaron into a state of euphoria.

Aaron's breathing had gone haywire. He'd never felt like that before. He'd enjoyed sex with Vic and Holly, it was sex and he's a man, but this... God, it felt right. For the first time, he wanted to do it again.

And then he wanted to return the favour and his hand was gripping Jackson's dick and he was surprised at the difference and yet the similarity it held to his own. Jackson's moans and groans encouraged him to make it as amazing as it had been for him, but stopped himself in his tracks and crashed their mouths together in an all-consuming kiss that caused his eyes to roll up in their sockets.

He pulled back, the burning need for oxygen too strong to ignore, and rested his hands on Jackson's shoulders.

"Have you got..?" Aaron whispered against Jackson's lips, kissing them chastely before Jackson could reply.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked, his hand rubbing smooth circles into Aaron's lower back.

"I want to feel you," Aaron replied, kissing Jackson once more.

"Lie back," Jackson instructed, aiding Aaron as he reclined back on the soft cotton sheets.

Jackson withdrew a foil package and a tube from his bedside table and eased some of the liquid onto his hand. Positioning Aaron, who suddenly looked like some Roman God, Jackson was soon removing Aaron's barriers, while teasing Aaron's dick with a number of tugs. First one, then two, and finally three fingers were entered, and Jackson felt Aaron pushing back onto them, enveloping them in his heat.

Jackson slowly withdrew his digits and prepared himself, protective sheath and all, before towering over Aaron.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more, his dick resting against Aaron's thigh.

"Ugh, just do me!" Aaron shouted, his mind twisted with the sensations Jackson had created in him. His eyes dark, Jackson smirked as he slowly pushed forwards, his erection prodding for entrance.

Aaron gasped at the intrusion, but Jackson's soothing words were enough of a distraction that Aaron didn't notice the pain until, quite suddenly, pleasure spread through his system.

The heavens opened and rain pounded against the window, yet in their own world, Aaron and Jackson had eyes for each other and nothing else.

All too soon, the lovers reached their peak. A flash of lighting, followed by the loud rumbling of thunder and the event passed. Jackson collapsed onto Aaron's chest, kissing his pulse point, his lips trailing to Aaron's lips where their kiss was muted, their energies drained from the development in their relationship.

A few minutes later, both lads were wrapped in each other, Aaron's hand stroking Jackson's cheek lovingly.

"Are you... okay?" Jackson asked, resting his hand on top of Aaron's.

"It... it was amazing. I never... I... Speechless, Jay."

"I found a way to shut Aaron Livesy up! I am, truly, a God amongst men!" Jackson cheered, smiling as Aaron shook his head with laughter.

"Oi, keep talking like that and I'll never talk to you again!"

"You love me too much to do that, Aaron!" Jackson joked. He watched Aaron's reaction, the mechanics eyes widening in fear at the statement.

"Didn't mean to freak you out," Jackson said suddenly, resting his hand on Aaron's chest, above where he thought his heart was, "I'm just ... Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's too soon!"

Jackson shook his head, a tirade of insults at himself streaming through his head "Muppet, plank, idiot!" he repeated in his head.

"I do, though." Aaron whispered, his eyes watching carefully for Jackson's reaction.

"You do, what?" Jackson asked, not understanding the reply.

"I have feelings for you... might be too soon to say love, but I'm getting there," Aaron said, as confident as he'd ever been.

"Wow..."

"And I just made a fool of myself," Aaron shook his head once more, annoyed with himself for speaking too soon. He made a move to leave the security of Jackson's arms, the warmth of his bed, but the grip on his hand was strong, wouldn't let him leave.

"Sorry, I just... you just threw me a little, didn't mean to upset you. And, for the record, I'm there too. I have feelings for you too, Aaron."

The smile that shone from the younger man's face made Jackson's heart sing. It'd been a long time since a smile had made him feel this good. They kissed again, and this time it was a kiss filled with promises of words to come.


	11. Let it Burn

_As always, thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta, tis much appreciated!_

**Let it Burn**

Paddy snapped the gloves off, tossed them into the medical waste bin and grabbed the clipboard. He wrote down the diagnosis, placed the clipboard back on the table and carefully lifted the puppy, carrying the wounded animal back to its cage.

He entered reception to find Pearl writing in the appointments book as she nattered on the phone.

"Ok, Mrs. Leftbridge, 2pm tomorrow is free, how does that suit?" The customer on the other end of the phone call give their agreement and Pearl smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow then!"

She hung up and finished taking note of the appointment as Paddy checked his mobile for any messages.

"Scruffy is limping, so Mrs. Leftbridge is calling over tomorrow afternoon. She thinks the poor cat fell down the stairs when she was hanging out the washing!" Pearl chided, shaking her head at the thought – she tried not to let her disdain come across, but that particular client really got on her nerves.

"Well, I'm on call tomorrow morning, so it will have to be in the afternoon," Paddy replied, not one word of his receptionists mutterings entering his head.

"I know, that's why I said – Paddy!" she shouted, slamming her hand on the table top.

"Sorry!" Paddy replied, shoving his phone back in his back pocket and sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"No word from him?" Pearl asked, knowing that her boss was on tenterhooks, waiting for some kind of communication from his lodger to let him know he was alright. She'd heard the rumours as she was making her way to work and had shot down the gossipers. She knew that something had been going on, and was trying to protect Paddy in any way she could.

"Nothing... I'm trying not to crowd him, but I just want to know he's okay," Paddy explained, stroking his chin as something to do.

"Well, we know he's safe – Ryan said he got in that Jackman's van. He'll be fine, Paddy." Pearl soothed, once again forgetting Jackson's name.

Paddy smiled at her, thankful for her calming words.

"Right, it's home time – do you fancy going to the pub? Have a drink, take your mind of things?" Pearl asked, logging off and shutting down the computer before grabbing her purse from the top drawer of the desk.

"Thanks for the offer, Pearl, but I have some paperwork to finish," Paddy started. Pearl shook her head and led him out of the office, securing the door after her.

"I won't take no for an answer!"

She smiled at him and Paddy, reluctantly, smiled back.

* * *

Jackson was resting on top Aaron, the couple just staring into each other's eyes, as if reading each other's souls. Jackson's hand rested against Aaron's stubble-covered cheek, his thumb moving in semi-circles on the skin.

This close, sharing the air, limbs entwined, Jackson noticed, for the first time, small scar just above Aaron's left eye. His hand rose up his lovers face and touched the hardened skin, feeling the lack of hair that was now there.

"What happened here?" Jackson asked, stroking the mark.

"I was kinda in a car crash before Christmas. Me and Adam were kicked out of a pub, 'cause we were underage. We were in Ryan's car, he works with me in the garage, and we were looking through his CD's for some better music. I didn't see the other car coming at us, but Adam did. He grabbed the wheel and put us in the ditch. I don't know exactly how, but I must've knocked me head on the door or something, 'cause I was bleeding above my eye."

"Wow... when things happen to you, it's always dangerous, eh?" Jackson smirked.

"Hey, be grateful, if it wasn't for that night, we wouldn't be here right now," Aaron replied, poking Jackson in the centre of his chest.

"I don't get ya... How is you nearly dying a step towards us two lying in my bed?" Jackson asked, his eyes narrowing as he tried to work through the steps that led from A to B.

Aaron blushed, regretting his choice of snarky comeback the instant Jackson asked why. But he sucked it up and decided that if they were going to have a proper relationship, he had to explain it all to Jackson.

"I sorta, kinda tried to kiss Adam that night..." Aaron started, watching as Jackson's eyes widened in shock.

"Details. Every single one of them. Now please," Jackson interrupted, making himself comfortable for what he assumed would be a long story.

* * *

Pearl and Paddy arrived in the pub, to find that it was quite a busy night, even with the fact that it was the start of the week.

Pearl ordered a white wine for herself and a pint of lager for Paddy before joining him in the corner booth. They discussed the cases of the day and the need to order in some more latex gloves. Bob delivered the drinks, the look on his face not being missed by Pearl.

She watched the rest of the drinkers in the pub that night, Aaron's own family included, shrouded in deep discussion on the opposite side of the pub.

Paddy sighed as drank deep from his glass, watching Pearl's eyes dart around the pub.

He placed his pint back on the table top, grabbed a beer mat and began to rip it in halves, then quarters, and so on.

"Ignore then," Paddy asked, pushing the shredded pieces of card to the side of the table. He rubbed his middle finger up and down the pint glass, removing the condensation.

"I can't. I know that I gossip, but this is just... it's rude. Where do they get off?" Pearl asked, glowering at one of the locals – Steven? Or was it James? "I'm not standing for this!" she shouted, getting to her feet.

"Don't make a scene, Pearl, please!" Paddy begged, reaching out to push her back down into her seat. His hand was slapped away as Pearl cleared her throat.

"I can't believe you people, whispering into your glasses," she started, looking at each and every patron with a glare that could shatter glass, "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, remember that. How do you think you'd feel if we whispered about your family secrets – bigamists, murderers, abusers – all hidden in the closet," A few of the youngsters in the corner chuckled at her choice of words, but Pearl carried on.

"That poor lad has been in denial, and when everyone finds out that he's gay, his nightmares come true – everyone looking at him, talking about him, but not saying a word to him. This village is too small for that. We have to stick together, or we'll be at each other's throats. And if that happens... well, Lord help us all,"

She took a deep breath, and returned to her seat. Grabbing her drink, she raised it, as if to make a toast, and smiled at Paddy.

"Thank you," Paddy said, raising his own pint glass.

"I did what any sensible person would have said, no need to thank me."

"Thank you," Paddy repeated, returning the soft smile.

* * *

The couple had finally climbed out of bed, showered separately ( much to Aaron's disappointment, not that he'd vocally state that in a court of law) and were resting in the living room, deciding on what to do for the rest of the evening.

Aaron's phone vibrated, and he visibly shuddered at the thought of reading another pleading message from his mother to return home.

"What is it?" Jackson asked, tossing the television listings magazine to the floor and sitting up.

"Just got a text... Don't wanna open it."

"Give us your phone, I'll read it for ya – if it's about the gossips of the village, I won't let you read it, otherwise I'll give it back to you, deal?" Jackson arranged the offer, his hand waiting for the device.

Aaron sighed, agreed to the deal and retrieved his phone. He passed it over to Jackson, who quickly opened it. Jackson sighed as he read the message – it was a message from Cain, who he assumed was another relative of Aaron's. The wording of the message was odd, as if the texter was sending it reluctantly. But he didn't know the person, so Jackson passed the phone back to Aaron.

Aaron's eyes lit up as he accepted the phone from Jackson, but his mood darkened as he read the message. It was obvious, to anyone who read the message, that Cain was asking him to return to the village, to return to work tomorrow, as a result of pressure from someone else. Aaron assumed it was Zak applying the pressure and sighed heavily. He turned the phone off and shoved it into the couch, between the cushions.

"I figured it wasn't a proper "come home" speech, but I don't know the guy so I couldn't be sure," Jackson explained, taking Aaron's hand in his.

"I can't go back there, Jackson, I just can't! All those people staring at me? Whispering and pointing? I can't deal with that!" Aaron cringed, the mere thought of it making the hair on his arms stand up.

"You'll have to – Walk through the fire, let it burn – You go back to the village, head held high, ignoring all the ignorant people, and you'll be stronger for it. Believe me."

"I don't know, Jackson."

"Aaron, Paddy knows and doesn't care, and so does your mam – that's all that matters! Even your best mate, who ya tried to kiss, is alright with it! Those are the people who should matter to you, the other should just be scenery! Just think of them, and you'll be able to get through it all."

Jackson sighed. It had been a heavy day, and he needed a drink. He knew Aaron wanted to chill out, take it easy for the evening, so he came to a decision on what they should do for the rest of the evening.

"Bar West?" Jackson asked.

"Best idea you've had all day!"

"Oi!" Jackson laughed, smacking Aaron on the shoulder as he got to his feet, "For that, you're buying the first round!"


	12. It's All About Change

_Thanks once more goes to Dangling Hearts for the beta!_

**It's All About Change**

Two days became seven, and Jackson still couldn't find a way, find a time best, to tell Aaron he had to go home, that Aaron _needed_ to go home.

Aaron was bored. He'd not done anything since arriving at Jackson's – he'd cooked the tea (badly, but he did cook it) , given the flat a bit of tidy up, and did a small grocery shop. But he did all that so that he wouldn't think about everyone in the village, so that he wouldn't have another panic attack at the mere thought of it all.

"Thanks for the grub, mate. Bit burnt though," Jackson joked, placing his cutlery back on the plate.

"It was edible, and there's nothing left on your plate, so keep it shut, eh?" Aaron replied, taking the used dishes and placing them in the sink, allowing them to soak in the warm, soapy water.

They moved to the sitting room, to watch some more television – one of the three activities they had undertaken since Aaron's impromptu moving in. Jackson collapsed on the couch with a sigh, rolling his left shoulder.

"What's up?" Aaron replied, sitting to Jackson's right and throwing his hand over his boyfriends shoulder.

The week had quickly changed Aaron's attitudes to a lot of things, namely his reactions to them being called a lovely couple, which happened numerous times in Bar West by the bar maid and, on one occasion, by an elderly woman in the supermarket. Jackson took the piss out of Aaron's hanging jaw act for a couple of days, until Aaron explained that "It's nice being told that your boyfriend suits ya!"

That line had caused Jackson to smile at Aaron brightly – Aaron calling him his boyfriend? We've come a long way, Jackson thought.

"Think I pulled a muscle, tried carrying too many concrete blocks on the site," Jackson explained, his face screwed up with stinging pain.

Aaron got to his feet, took Jackson's hand in his and led him to the bedroom. "Planning some fun?" Jackson smirked, winking at Aaron as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I was planning on giving you a rub down, help relieve the tension."

"Again, are you planning some fun?" Jackson repeated, squeezing Aaron's hand as the mechanic opened the bedroom door and guided him to the bed. Aaron smiled at him, kissed him chastely, before stripping Jackson of his t-shirt.

Aaron got on the bed behind Jackson, shuffled closer to the builder and started a slow, soothing rubbing motion on Jackson's shoulder.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Aaron's tongue was trapped between his lips as he worked on the tight muscles.

"I was going to say that it might be time for you to head home, but with those magic fingers, will you marry me?" Jackson sighed, the weight vanishing from his shoulder.

Aaron laughed heartily, squeezing Jackson's tense flesh, "Is that the best you can do? Such a romantic proposal!"

"I could do the whole roses and down on one knee thing, but you'd probably tell me to do one!" Jackson responded, groaning as Aaron finished working on his shoulder. "Cheers for that, feels better already."

"Grab a shower, help to keep it lose, I'm gonna make a brew!"Aaron replied, climbing off the bed. The couple exited the room, heading in opposite directions.

As he heard the water from the shower begin to pound, Aaron flipped on the kettle to boil. He grabbed two cups, dropped a tea bag in each, withdrew the milk from the fridge and waited for the whistling sound to indicate the completion of the task.

As he waited, Aaron thought of how much his life had changed in the last 6 weeks. He'd come so far in such a short time, it scared him a little. But, all the positives that had come from it... God, he couldn't wait to see what would come next. Even with Jackson stating every day that he needed to go home, to walk through the fire as he kept calling it.

It might be time, he thought. He couldn't hide away forever. He had to face his demons, or he'd never be able to go home again.

The kettle clicked, the steam rose and Aaron poured the water over the capsules, watching the water as it changed colour with the tea leaves. He removed the tea bags, added the milk and stirred until the shade of the liquid was much lighter.

The rush of noise from the shower ended and Jackson exited, towel-drying his face, his nakedness as obvious as the sun still burning brightly in the sky.

"I've made tea..." Aaron said, his eyes boring into each and every area of Jackson's body.

"Nice one, I'm just gonna get dressed and I'll be back in a minute!" Jackson called, entering his room.

Aaron shook his head, trying to remove the dazed feeling, as the blood rushed south through his system. He carried the cups to the living room, placed Jackson's on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

His mind was filled with images, but when Jackson returned, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Aaron couldn't help but smile blissfully at his boyfriend.

"I've been thinking... I should probably go home, I can't hide away forever... and I'm running out of money!" Aaron added, trying to create a joke-y atmosphere.

"Finally, he sees sense!" Jackson laughed, staring up at the ceiling.

"OI! You make it sound like you haven't liked me being here! I've cooked your tea, cleaned this place, and I've done your shopping!"

"That wasn't out of the goodness of your heart, that was 'cause you were bored out of your skull!" Jackson insisted, sipping at his brew.

"It was! I'm not that heartless!" Aaron replied, smirking as Jackson spilled the hot beverage on his clean clothes, as a result of laughing too much.

"Aaron, what have we done all week that hasn't been to your liking?" Jackson asked, winking at his lover as he dabbed at the spillage.

Aaron blushed, his thoughts racing through every touch, every kiss that he and Jackson had shared in the past 7 days. His face was red with his embarrassment.

"See? It wasn't all out of the goodness of your heart!"

"Good thing I'm going home tomorrow then, ain't it?" Aaron replied, playing the ignorant child incredibly well.

* * *

Paddy read the text message again for the third time as he made his way to the Woolpack. He felt his heart lift – Aaron was coming home. He said hello to Ashley and Laurel as they passed him on his way into the pub, and instantly felt as if the world had righted itself.

He entered the pub to find Chas, Cain and Charity ensconced in a booth, nearly empty drinks resting before them.

He ordered four drinks at the bar, paid over the charge and made a beeline for his ex and her cousin.

"Any word?" Chas asked, as Paddy reached their table.

"Just got a text, he's coming home tomorrow." Paddy explained, smiling brightly.

"What did I tell ya," Charity started, finishing off her gin and tonic with a flourish, "Give the kid a week and he'll be bored at his fella's place with nothing to do!"

"Can I see the message?" Chastity politely asked, sitting up in her chair. Paddy retrieved his phone from his pocket and opened the message before passing the phone to Chas.

"Tell the little blighter that I want him at work before lunch time, I've lost a lot of money with his disappearing act!" Cain interjected, accepting the drink from Bob that was hovering before his face.

"Give him a couple of hours bruv, he'll need to get settled at home!" Chas chastised, smiling as she reached the end of the message.

"He's been crashing at his boyfriend's, not fighting the Taliban!" Cain snarked, passing the rest of the drinks to their respective drinkers.

"Still, he had a bit of shock the last time he was here, it's not like he's been on holiday!" Charity interjected.

"We can't treat him any differently that before, otherwise we'll be just all the God-botherers in this village!" Cain replied.

"Look who's changed his tune, last week you were giving him the cold shoulder!" Charity smirking, stirring the lemon slice around in her glass.

"I thought he could talk to me, and to find out something like that from the gossipers? We're family, that should mean he could trust me."

"Oh yeah, going to tell his tough, uncle Cain about his boy troubles? Can just see Aaron doing that!" Paddy laughed, drinking his pint.

"Oh, and you're so tough?" Cain asked, glaring at the vet.

"Man of steel, me!" Paddy enthused, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as if to emphasis his point.

"Tough as nails, our Paddy!" Chas cackled, the lightness of the moment helping her move past the dark week she'd had since Aaron had run away.

"Well, as much as I'd like to talk about this," Cain started, awkwardly glancing between the others sitting around the table, "I've got to see a man about a dog."

"Charity is right here!" Chas replied, and was rewarded by a glare and a smack from her cousin and Paddy guffawing beside her.


	13. Conversations with Annoying People Pt 1

_I shall forever thank Dangling Hearts for their awesome work betaing!_

**Conversations with Annoying People (Part One)**

Cain arrived at the Dingle homestead to find Sam feeding the pigs.

"Evening, Sammy! Dad inside?" Cain asked, avoiding a pile of dog mess on his way to the door.

"Yeah," Sam replied, delving into the bucket once more, and throwing the scraps into the pig pen.

Cain opened the door, closed it firmly behind him and sat on the couch beside his father.

"Evening son, want a beer?" Zak asked, shooing the dog from his feet.

"Aaron's coming home," Cain replied, ignoring the question.

"About time too, this all needs to get sorted."

"Which is why I'm here - I think we need a sit down. A family meeting. All of us together, with Paddy and Aaron's... fella."

Zak sighed, removed his hat and scratched his head, "I still can't believe it... He's not a soft lad, our Aaron. How can he be gay?"

"He is, Dad, and there ain't nothing we can do about it. We just have to accept it, move on, otherwise he might run away again."

Zak nodded, placed his hat back on his head, "Aye."

* * *

Paddy left the Dingle women to their exhilarating evening of drunken debauchery with the intention of giving his home a bit of a clean before Aaron returned. But when he entered the house, he found it spotless – vacuumed, floors washed and a freshly baked cake cooling on the dinner table. A note rested beside the sugary treat, which he opened swiftly.

Pearl's script, which Paddy still had difficulties interpreting, was scrawled across the piece of paper. She'd been the one to clean the home of the vet and the mechanic, she'd made a cake, she'd even prepared a lasagne, and all Paddy had to do was heat up the meal in the oven.

"God bless that woman," Paddy smiled, placing the note back on the dinner table. He opened the fridge, extracted the lasagne, closed the fridge door with his shoulder and opened the oven door. He switched on the appliance, opened it, placed the meal inside and shut the door soundly.

And then he waited. Aaron didn't say when he'd be home, just that it'd be tonight.

Paddy retired to the living room, to wait it out.

* * *

The van trundled through the village, and all Aaron could think of was the last time they drove through – the fear that had consumed him, the horror of it all. But in the passing of the week, everything had changed.

He watched a villager stare at him with harsh eyes, her mouth tight. He sighed, and turned his head to watch Jackson. "Have I grown another head?" he asked, his voice dry with sarcasm.

"Well, there is that mark on your neck, but that's more than likely a hickey rather than the beginning of a second head... why?" Jackson replied, smiling slyly at his boyfriend.

Aaron's hand snapped to his neck, feeling the sensitive spot hidden behind his collar.

"Bloody brilliant... Just what I need when I'm back to work in the morning."

"Just wear the collar up, hide your shame," Jackson replied, not thinking until the words slipped from his mouth.

Aaron pulled down the visor above his head, turned his head to the side and looked at the proof of their passion for each other.

"Nah, I think I'll show it off, tell everyone what a powerful man I have!"

Aaron winked at Jackson, who burst into a fit of laughter.

The van came to a stop. They'd arrived.

"Walk through the fire, let it burn, hold your head high, and think of England – or me, if you prefer," Jackson stated, turning the engine off and unbuckling his seat belt.

"Well, John Terry is fit – but he's a scumbag!"

"Rooney?" Jackson asked, smiling as Aaron lifted his backpack from the floor of the van and pushed the visor back into its previous position.

"Too monkey like."

"Gerrard?"

Aaron blushed, unbuckled his own seatbelt and climbed out of the van.

"Really? Stevie G?"

Aaron's blush deepened.

* * *

"Family meeting up at the homestead, from six," Cain shouted to Marlon, who was wandering from his home to the shop.

"What for? Who's been on the rob now?" Marlon queried, rolling his eyes to heaven – if it wasn't his useless brother, it was his cousins or nephew.

"Just be there, yeah?" Cain answered, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, yeah," Marlon replied, rubbing his cheek as he pushed open the door to the shop.

* * *

"Oi, you're going, and that's the end of it!" Chas roared, slamming the palm of her hand down on the island top.

"Why? It's not like I've talked to the kid properly in years. And now that he's... queer, I don't wanna be dealing with that, love, sorry." Shadrach complained, his head drooping as the conversation become too heavy for his liking.

"And? You're still his granddad, and he needs all the support he can get – and if he doesn't get it from his family, what's the bleeding point, eh?" Chastity stated, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

The door opened, voices full of laughter sang out to him and Paddy jumped to his feet. He rushed into the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Jackson's hand rested on Aaron's lower back as the pair kissed deeply, moaning at the touch; at the taste of the other.

"Ahem," Paddy cleared his throat, smiling at the young lovers. "Alright lads, either get a room or I'm gonna have to separate ye," Paddy joked.

The lads separated regretfully. Jackson smiled at Paddy, tasted his lips with his tongue and said, "Evening Paddy."

"'lo, Paddy," Aaron whispered.

"You alright by yourself now? I won't need to guide ya to your room?" Jackson asked Aaron, rubbing the mechanics shoulders.

"I think I can remember where it is. Thanks the last few days," Aaron whispered, ignoring the fact that Paddy was in the room.

"No problem. I'll text ya. Night Paddy," Jackson finished, waving at Paddy before moving towards the door.

"Hang on a second, Jackson. Can you come over after work tomorrow?"

"Should be able to, why?"

Paddy grimaced. He knew it needed to be done, and that he had to be the one to inform Aaron and Jackson of what was occurring.

But sometimes he really wished he wasn't an adult.

* * *

Aaron groaned, the mere thought of it all making his skin crawl.

"I'm not going," Aaron called out to Paddy, who was busy in the kitchen getting a couple of cans of lager from the fridge.

"You have to! You can't expect me and Jackson to arrive up there, facing the onslaught of all those Dingles!" Paddy exclaimed, ambling back into the living room.

Aaron rubbed his face in annoyance.

"They are all just gonna be passing judgements, making faces – I could not be bothered dealin' with all that!"

"Mate, they only want to help you through it all."

"What, by holding an intervention?"

"It's not an intervention, more a family council."

Aaron sighed, "And what usually happens in a Dingle family council? Someone gets banished."

"Mate..." Paddy started, but was interrupted by the repetitive knock at the door.

"I'll get it, shall I?" Paddy asked the air, as Aaron ran his hand over his shortly-clipped hair.

"He home yet?" Aaron heard his mother's voice and groaned. He got to his feet, placed the unopened can on the table top and was at the other exit when he heard his mother's voice.

"Oi, where you off to?"

"Adam's texted," he lied, patting his pocket where his phone was situated, "so I'm off down the pub. Laters!"

He closed the door to a chorus of "Aaron!" from his mam and Paddy and kicked his heel against the pavement. He wasn't gonna have that conversation, not with his mother, not now.

* * *

The next day began with a summer shower, a sudden downpour of rain that created a rainbow that curving over the length of the village. Aaron puffed at a cigarette as his feet dragged him to the garage.

Cain was unlocking the entrance as Aaron tossed the butt to the ground, his head high as he continued up the slight hill to his place of employment.

"Well lad! Have a nice holiday? Cause you won't be seeing outside this place for the next few evenings with all the overtime you'll be doing for me!"

"Not a problem with me Cain, happy to help!" Aaron brightened, his worries about the evening melting away instantly. Cain caught the smirk and gained one himself.

"Except for tonight, lad – family council and all!"

"Bollocks," Aaron mumbled, as he grabbed his overalls.

* * *

Lunch arrived when Cain returned from the cafe with the coffees and bacon butties. Both mechanics downed tools quickly and washed up before sitting around the forecourt, tucking into their lunches.

"What's that on your neck, Aaron? Something bite?" Ryan asked, munching on a chocolate bar.

Aaron sighed – it had been one joke after another all morning, and only now they were noticing the love bite?

"What do you think?"

"I think that Aaron here likes a powerful man, someone strong and tough to keep him safe... to lay claim," Cain suggested, his eyes dark with mirth.

"Oi, sod off!" Aaron barked, unwrapping the butty from the plastic encasing it.

"Oooh!" Cain replied, his voice high as he mimicked holding a hand bag. Ryan burst into a fit of laughter, spewing tea all across the front of his overalls and the forecourt of the garage.

"Aw, piss off lads. Just shut up or I'm not gonna finish me shift!"

"Would you prefer a different kind of shift? Cause Ryan here is footloose and fancy free. In fact, I think he's getting just that little bit desperate," Cain replied, showing Aaron that it was all just a bit of banter.

"Well, he must be still a bit sickened – I mean, the last girl he was with turned out to be his half sister!"

"Like you're any better?" Ryan replied darkly, his words stinging with sarcasm, "How is Charity, boss?" he asked.

Aaron laughed loudly, feeling free of any obstruction for the first time all morning.

"Think that's lunch over – back to work, you wasters!" Cain muttered, his phone suddenly bursting into life in his pocket.

"Alright, budgie!" He shot down the line, laughing at his caller's comment.

"All set for tonight?" Ryan asked as he lifted the bonnet lid.

"Like it's gonna be the best night of me life!" Aaron replied. "All of them talking at me, telling me they're alright with everything? That's exactly what I want to hear. I just want us to move past it all, to be treated no differently. I'm gay, so what? I'm still gonna get in fights, get angry. Like this thing is gonna make any difference."

"Yeah, you're bursting with anticipation, you."

Aaron glared at his colleague as he reached for the spanner from the toolbox at his feet.

"I'm just so excited!" He cheered, and once more Ryan was roaring with laughter.

* * *

Aaron was freed from work an hour before the gathering of the Dingle clan. He returned to Smithy cottage and jumped in the shower, cleaning the grime and oil of his lithe frame, and towelled off quickly before retiring to his bedroom to dress.

He headed downstairs, to find Paddy deep in conversation with Jackson as they discussed the "meeting of the minds" as Jackson had called it. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"It's a bit rash, isn't it? Organising all this so that they can show their support? I mean, they could just back him up if someone starts on him – it's not really what Aaron wants, is it? It's not best for him." Jackson explained his point of view of the evenings proceedings.

A chair creaked and Aaron heard Paddy sigh heavily.

"That's the Dingles for ya. They have to have this massive discussion about all and sundry otherwise their world will collapse!" Paddy dramatised. Aaron could imagine him pushing his glasses further up his nose as another sigh escaped the vet's lips.

"We shouldn't go then!" Jackson argued, as if a sudden realisation.

"That'd just make things worse."

Now Aaron heard Jackson heave a great sigh, and the chair creaked once more.

"I know – I'd just prefer if I wasn't being introduced to Aaron's family as his boyfriend during a family meeting!"

Silence fell and Aaron chose that moment to make his entrance.

"We all set?" he asked, leaning against the fridge, facing both occupants of the kitchen.

"I'm a little... eh, I don't want to say scared, but that's the best word to describe it," Paddy said, cringing at the smirk that now rested upon Aaron's face.

"Well, I'd hold your hand, but Jackson might get jealous."

"I'm a big, strong builder Aaron...," Jackson started, before he forced his bottom lip to wobble. "Hold me?"

The others laughed and Jackson soon joined in. His sparkling wit worked it's will once more.

* * *

Lisa put the finishing touches to display of sandwiches she'd spent the afternoon preparing, checked the beer amount once more and checked the time a third time.

She was about to say they were late when a knock broke through the chatter of the other guests.

Chas rushed to the door, and Cain rolled his eyes at her excitement – she was like a kid on their brand new pair of Heelys, rushing up and down the street!

She opened the door and allowed entrance to her ex, her son and his boyfriend.

"Hiya boys, fancy a beer?" Lisa called, interrupting Chas.

"Please Lisa, cheers." Aaron nodded – Jackson was crashing with them tonight (payback, he'd called it) and Paddy had agreed to drive them.

Lisa looked at Jackson – she couldn't help but think that Aaron had done well, as she took his order for a beer.

"Paddy?" She finally asked, smiling at the vet.

"Tea will do me, have to drive these two back after tonight."

She nodded and busied herself, filling the kettle and extracting two cans from the fridge. She passed them to the younger men and told them to grab a seat.

"Alright lads?" Charity asked, pouring the rest of the near-empty can into her glass.

"Yeah, not bad, you?" Aaron replied, sitting beside his uncle, with Jackson sitting to his left.

"Well, I was wondering – are you ever gonna introduce us to your friend?" she asked, Cain's plotting working surprisingly well.

Aaron choked, spluttered and started coughing. It was too soon.


	14. Conversations with Annoying People Pt 2

_AN: Three chapters left. Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta._

**Conversations with Annoying People (Part Two)**

Jackson waited with bated breath. Could Aaron do it? Could he introduce him to his family as his 'boyfriend'? The room stilled, not a sound apart from the nattering of the small child, who was swiftly lifted from his seat and carried up the stairs and out of sight by his father.

Lisa, the matriarch Jackson assumed, poured the tea for herself and Paddy and, as quietly as a mouse, passed the teacup into Paddy's waiting hands.

Aaron's breathing was shallow, fast and occurred in quick succession. He used Paddy's techniques, calmed himself, stilled the panic attack in its tracks and spoke.

He didn't whisper, he didn't mumble, he didn't mutter. He spoke clearly. He spoke proudly.

"This is Jackson, and since you all know and there's no point in messing about, he's my boyfriend."

Jackson smiled at Aaron and gently rested his hand on Aaron's back, feeling the tension rushing through the younger man's body.

Shadrach groaned and took a stiff drink of his beer, after rolling his eyes. Paddy and Chas beamed brightly at Aaron, their pride showing in every facet of their bodies. Cain and Zak shared a look and raised their drinks at a job well done. Lisa joined her husband and instructed him to turn on some music.

"Finally! Nice to meet ya, Jackson. I'm Charity, Aaron's not so older, very cool aunt," Charity introduced herself, raising her glass in greeting.

"Nice to meet ya!" Jackson grinned, finally opening his can.

"Well, it's only been a couple of weeks since we've been going out!" Aaron defended, the hiss of his can opening awakening his realisation that he was frightfully thirsty.

"Yeah, and in this family, that's two years – ya did well lad!" Cain entered the conversation, passing a can to Charity and sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"You make it sound like we're an interfering lot! Just shut it, or ya might scare the lad off!" Chas cackled, popping a straw into her can.

"Well, ye are!" Aaron said, looking over his shoulder at his mother.

"And ya love them for it!" Paddy replied, giving his two cents.

"And there was me thinking I was gonna feel like I was under interrogation!" Jackson supplied, knocking his shoulder against Aaron's. "You made this whole night out to be a council! With voting! I thought I'd be voted off the island!"

"You watch too much telly... and rubbish telly at that!" Paddy stated, before ducking down to avoid the tabs that both Jackson and Aaron tossed at the vet's head.

"I've seen you watching it! Nattering on about the beautiful parrots!" Aaron replied, as the rest of the party goers laughed heartily.

"I thought I told you never to share that information!"

"You'd think he'd leave me, his darling boyfriend, to be taken the piss off over his step-dad, Paddy? Get real!" Jackson laughed, sipping his drink.

Paddy's mouth hung open in shock, before Chas cackled, elbowed him and then slapped him on the back.

"Cheer up Paddy, it's not a big deal!"

"I might need a drink now!" Paddy exclaimed, closing his mouth and wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Oi, who's going to drive us back then?" Aaron asked, playing along.

"You'll just have to fend for yourselves!" Paddy replied, before smiling at Aaron and returning his attention to his tea.

* * *

Aaron was outside, resting against the frame of the pigpen, a can resting on the wooden post and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The moon was large above him, the stairs twinkling and not a cloud to be seen for miles across the sky.

The night had been the opposite of what he'd expected. All the talk of Dingle family meetings when he was younger had been terrifying. And yet here he was, in the middle of a party with all the family, beers flowing and the banter at 90. He'd never expected this, not in a million years.

And yet he still felt out of sorts. His fears... the reason he'd fought so hard to hide his secret and it was all for nothing. Except for Shadrach, his granddad! He was all snide remarks, eyes rolling and tutting anytime Jackson just looked at Aaron. It was like his granddad was goading him, teasing him. He'd felt the anger boiling inside.

Which is why he had gone outside, having a cigarette to calm his nerves, to stop the redness highlighting the edges of his vision.

He sighed, breathing the nicotine fumes into the still air.

But it was still better than he'd imagined.

He finished the glowing embers, stamping them out under his trainer. He grabbed his can and, with one last look towards the night sky, returned inside. As he pulled the door open, peals of laughter rushed through the others and he smiled. Jackson was getting along well with them all.

* * *

The gathering ended sometime before three in the morning. They said their goodbyes and Aaron allowed himself to pulled into a hug by his mother, which he acted as if was another annoyance, but secretly he enjoyed the embrace, welcomed it even.

It proved the opposite of what he'd thought for most of his teenage years.

They piled into Paddy's car and buckled in. The car started and soon they were on their way back to Smithy Cottage.

"Not like you'd expected, eh?" Jackson asked, peering round to Aaron in the back.

"No, it really wasn't." Aaron replied, shuffling forward so that he could talk to the others clearly. "And, how did you end up in the front?"

"I called shotgun... and if we don't live by the simplest of rules, the world will go awry."

"But you're the guest!"

"Which makes more sense if I sit in the front! It's called being polite."

"You've got an answer for everything, haven't ya? Smartarse."

"Oi! I'll kick you out of your own bed!"

"What, because you're the guest?" Aaron snarked, resting back in his seat.

"Shut up, the pair of ye! Your banter isn't mighty, and you need to quieten down – I'm not used to being up this late!" Paddy replied, smiling at the other passengers in the vehicle.

"Aw, does Paddy miss his bed? All wrapped up under warm blankets?" Aaron mocked, rubbing the vets head.

"Oi! You can still walk home!"

"Aaron, stop it! I don't trust you in the middle of the countryside at this time of night not to do something!" Jackson replied, playing along.

"Like having my wicked way with you?" Aaron asked, releasing Paddy's head and moving closer to Jackson, breathing on his lover's neck.

"I didn't expect that!" Paddy spluttered, laughing at the awkward stance Jackson had now assumed.

"Me either!" Jackson replied, his body tense as Aaron started kissing his neck.

"Oi! Stop that, you're fogging up the windows!" Paddy exclaimed a few minutes later, as the smacking of lips and the moans of the young men became all too loud.

"I thought you wanted me to be honest about myself? Is this too much now?" Aaron asked, breathing deeply before attacking Jackson's lips once more.

"I'm thinking of you, Aaron. You'll be all tight lipped and scowly in the morning because this... you'll be all awkward. Honest, I'm thinking of you here."

"Yeah, yeah... It's too late to be worrying about that now, Paddy." Jackson interrupted, blushing as Aaron kissed that spot just behind his ear lobe.

* * *

The car eventually came to a stop, and the couple were laughing as they kissed, waiting for Paddy to allow them into the house.

"Go to bed, you two. And no shenanigans!" He called after them as they rushed up the stairs.

"Ever hear of reverse psychology, Paddy? Tell someone to do something, and they'll rebel and do the opposite?" Jackson smirked, as Aaron laughed, opened his bedroom door and pulled him in.

"Night Paddy!" Aaron called, before shutting his door.


	15. The Hangover from Hell

_AN: Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta. 2 Chapters left._

**The Hangover from Hell**

Paddy rocked out as he turned up the radio. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was a beautiful morning. He wondered how the couple upstairs were feeling. They'd drank a lot during the family gathering, and he figured they were suffering.

Paddy prepared for their inevitable appearance by making strong coffee and having a new box of painkillers resting on the dinner table. He was currently making a greasy fried breakfast, just the thing for the hangover that would soon be consuming his house.

He laughed to himself as the music became louder, Journey now blasting through the speakers.

And it was at that moment that the pair made their appearance, dishevelled and rough looking.

"Morning lads!" Paddy shouted, smirking at the pair as they slumped in their chairs and groaned at his loud voice.

Aaron grunted, as Jackson poured two large cups of coffee. opening the painkillers packaging and withdrawing four. He passed two to Aaron and took two for himself, handing a cup to Aaron.

He swallowed the pills, washing them down with some hot coffee.

"Better?" Paddy asked, and was rewarded with moans and groans from the lads.

"Well, breakfast is nearly ready if you can face it?" he asked them, "Only, Aaron has work in an hour and I'm sure you do too, Jackson, so you'll need to get ready. And what better than some greasy fried goods to set you up for a long day?" Paddy finished, smirking as the pair groaned once more.

"I'll stick with the coffee, thanks, " Jackson replied, clutching the cup as if it was a source of life to him.

"I'll take the grub, Pads, I'm starving."

Aaron rubbed his tired eyes. It had been a good night, and had got even better when he was finally alone with Jackson in his room, and suddenly he was blushing at the thought of what had occurred between them.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower, and then have some toast, if that's okay?" Jackson asked, finishing off the last of his coffee as he got to his feet.

"No problem, just don't waste all the hot water!" Aaron stated. Jackson leaned down to kiss Aaron on the cheek and was quickly brushed away.

"Your breath stinks..." Aaron groaned, dodging Jackson as he tried to kiss him again.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the cupboard under the sink," Paddy laughed, as Jackson finally planted a kiss on his boyfriends cheek.

"Thanks Paddy... see you in a few."

And he left the room, leaving the vet and the mechanic to sit in silence, the sizzling bacon the only sound in the kitchen.

"Sorry about last night, Paddy," Aaron mumbled, topping up his mug with fresh coffee.

"Sorry for what?"

"Making you feel awkward... I don't know what took me over."

"You were happy and wanted to kiss your boyfriend, Aaron. Don't ever be sorry for that," Paddy intoned, rushing to the teen and resting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"I'm not... I'm just embarrassed that we did it in front of you," Aaron mumbled, looking at Paddy before quickly looking away.

"Don't be!" Paddy practically shouted, squeezing Aaron's shoulder. "I'm amazed at how far you've come, Aaron. It's not even a month ago that you came out to me, and here you are – in a happy, grounded relationship, with a great guy who's made you happier than I've ever seen you."

Aaron ducked his head, blushing yet smiling.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Okay," Paddy replied, as he rubbed Aaron's head, "Now, breakfast!"

* * *

Breakfast over, washed, dressed and another cup of coffee to wake him up drank, and Aaron was ready for work.

"We'd best be off, " Aaron said, as Jackson finished off his third slice of toast and his fourth cup of coffee.

"Alright," Jackson replied, getting up and placing the cup in the sink. He filled it with water, washed his hands and face and dried off.

"We're off, Paddy!" Aaron called out, as he forced himself out of his seat.

"Bye lads!" he called back, his voice carrying from his office to the kitchen well.

Aaron checked he had all essentials – phone, wallet and keys.

"Ready?"

Jackson nodded and pulled on his jacket as Aaron headed for the exit.

Outside, it was too bright, his eyes ached. Damn hangover, he thought.

"I had fun, last night," Jackson grinned, catching up with his boyfriend.

"Me too."

And he decided, there and then, to take Jackson's hand in his as they walked to work. Jackson didn't comment on the move, he just gripped Aaron's hand firmly.

As they moved through the village, they met Pearl who gushed at them.

"Paddy's waitin', Pearl, best get to work!" Aaron smiled at her, and he was rewarded with a chuckle as Jackson nudged his shoulder.

Marlon was exiting the shop when they passed, carrying three bags of white bread. He smiled at his nephew.

"How's the head?" he called, laughing as the pair groaned.

"Better, thanks to the painkillers!" Jackson replied, shouting almost as loud, and instantly regretting it.

"What's with all the bread?" Aaron asked, as they passed in the street.

"It's for the pud, something special for lunch."

"We'll be trying it out!" Jackson replied. They were interrupted by the clip clop of heals as Diane stormed down from the pub.

"Marlon! Get to work! Those spuds won't peal themselves!"

"See you later, lads," Marlon said and rushed into the pub, after his boss.

Aaron and Jackson laughed and continued towards the garage.

"You didn't need to walk me to work, you know?" Aaron said quietly, as he lifted their entwined fingers to his face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

"Hey, I wanted to do it! Besides, the van's parked here, so it makes sense, if I'm hoping to get on the site before ten!"

They laughed, and finally arrived at the garage to find it locked up, neither Cain nor Ryan there to open up. Aaron groaned.

"Typical... I'd best give Cain a call to see what the plan is!" Aaron said, grabbing his phone from his pocket. But, before he could make a call, Jackson had pushed him against the side of the van and his mouth was on his. He quickly accepted Jackson's tongue into his mouth, as his hands fell to Jackson lower back, delving beneath the waistband of his jeans to grasp at the loose edge of his boxers.

He pulled Jackson tight against his body, his legs lifting and wrapping around the builder as Jackson raised him higher with the aid of the side of the van.

The kiss deepened and Aaron groaned into Jackson's mouth, the sound swallowed in Jackson's throat.

The rough fingers of the builder rested beneath his t-shirt, gliding up and down the blades of his back, feeling the contours of his muscles.

Aaron groaned as Jackson's teeth nipped at his lower lip before moving to his neck.

The footsteps on the gravel was a background noise in that moment, just sounds that couldn't distract him from Jackson's mouth on his, his tongue fighting off Jackson's in a fierce battle for dominance.

The loud bang that reverberated through the van sent shivers through his spine as the electricity pulsated between them.

"Put him down, he's got work to do!" the voice called out. The lovers separated slowly, sharing slow kisses as Jackson lowered Aaron back to the ground.

"See you later," Jackson whispered against Aaron's lips, kissing him quickly before climbing into the van and backing away from the garage.

Aaron waved him off, a peaceful surge rushing through his system – after a kiss like that, I can face anything, he thought.

The rattle as the doors to the garage opened echoed through the forecourt.

"Oi, muppet! You just gonna stand there or are you gonna make the tea?"

"Sod off, Cain!" Aaron replied, but he still moved into the garage and filled the kettle.

"Oh, thought you'd be all shy after being caught in the act?"

"Why'd you think that?" he asked, as he grabbed two cups and filled them with tea bags.

"Because... Well, you'd not want us to taking the piss out of ya?"

"Why? He's fit!" Aaron stated, as he poured the now boiled water into the mugs.

"Too much info, kid!" Cain said, stepping into his overalls and tossing Aaron his.

"Oh, who's the embarrassed one now, eh Uncle Cain?" Aaron laughed, as he removed the tea bags, added the milk and, in Cain's cup, the sugar.

He passed the cup to his boss, before getting into his set of overalls.

"How's the head?" Aaron asked, smirking as Cain groaned.

"Banging! Now, get to work!"

"On what?" Aaron asked. The only car that was in need of work was already being serviced by Cain.

"Something will be along – they always are."

As he finished speaking, Cain smirked. A car was trundling up the road, a trail of dark black smoke following it in its wake.

"What did I say?" Cain grinned, as he dived beneath the bonnet once more.

The car came to a stop, and Aaron wandered over. The owner got out, and soon the job was started as the owner headed into the cafe to wait out the verdict. Aaron groaned as he lifted the bonnet, it would take him ages to figure out the problem.

He was about to start when he received a text.

He withdrew his phone, opened the message and smiled.

Looks like it's not gonna be a bad day, after all.

He quickly replied, lifted the bonnet and got to work.


	16. The Stars

_AN: Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta. 1 chapter left, the epilogue._

**The Stars**

On the dot of twelve thirty, work ended for the lunch hour.

"C'mon muppet, I'll buy you lunch in the pub!" Cain instructed. Aaron nodded, following him into the garage to wash up. He pulled the overalls open and let them fall to his waist, tying them tightly around his middle. He then unzipped his hoody and tossed it on the back of the office chair.

"It's too hot," Aaron grumbled, sighing as the breeze blow fresh air into his face.

"It's the start of summer _and_ we're hungover, what did ya expect?" Cain replied, his face scrunched up in annoyance. "Are we going to the pub or what?"

Aaron nodded again and they both pushed the cars they were working on into the garage. Cain locked it up, slapped Aaron on the back and the pair continued on their way to the pub.

* * *

The day finally came to an end and Aaron slouched home, his head dull – it had taken the best part of the day to fix the vehicle, and the satisfaction that usually came with a job well done was bitter, for he'd been bent over the engine, tinkering the day away and he assumed he'd gotten sunstroke.

He stumbled through the doorway, worn out from the excruciating day. He shuffled up the stairs, entered his room, stripped himself of his work clothes and rushed into the bathroom, a sudden wave of nausea overcoming him.

He collapsed to the floor, clutching the toilet. His stomach cramped, his face awash with sweat. He cried out as another bout of nausea struck him before he swiftly passed out.

* * *

Aaron awoke to find himself in his bed, a cool flannel resting on his forehead. He removed it as he checked the time, realising that it was almost midnight. He tried to sit up, but his legs couldn't support him and he fell from the bed onto the floor.

The thud reverberated around the room and was followed by a stampede as someone rushed from the living room, through the kitchen and up the stairs. Aaron's bedroom door slammed open, banging against the wall and Jackson was standing there, his face etched with worry.

"What happened?" he asked, closing the distance between himself and Aaron quickly. He leaned down and helped Aaron to his feet and guided him back to his bed. Jackson sat beside him and rested his hand against Aaron's forehead, checking his temperature.

"I tried to stand up, but I'm so weak that I just collapsed. I'm dying of thirst here," Aaron joked, resting against Jackson's side and sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, suddenly pulling back and staring at Jackson, as if just realising that it was Jackson with him.

"Nice to see you too!" Jackson grinned, taking Aaron in his arms again. "Paddy called me up, he had a call out and couldn't think of anyone to call except me!"

"That's kinda sad..."

"Oi, it could've been your mum!" Jackson chided, squeezing Aaron tightly. Aaron shivered at the thought, turning his head to kiss Jackson on the cheek.

"Don't say that again!" Aaron laughed, as his kiss was dodged gracefully by Jackson. "Revenge for this morning?" he asked, resting against his boyfriend.

"It's a valid reason – your breath is genuinely vile!"

"I was ill; throwing up!" Aaron argued playfully, hugging his boyfriend closely.

"Yeah, about that... Paddy said he found you on the floor, hugging the toilet bowl? And when he finally got you to bed, you mumbled something about fumes?" Jackson asked, as Aaron rested his head against Jackson's.

"I was working on this car's engine all day, and the fumes from the exhaust and the heat got to me... think I got some sort of sunstroke, maybe?"

"You seem better now, though. How d'ya feel?"

"Hungry... haven't eaten since lunch."

"I'll make you some dry toast, just to get some food in you."

"Thanks Jay."

Jackson beamed, grinning madly as he kissed the top of Aaron's head. "Want anything else?"

"Water would be good."

"Okay, I'll bring it up in a few. Maybe you could go to the bathroom, wash up?"

Aaron agreed, as he tried to stand up again. His legs shook, but didn't give away this time.

"Aw, I'm so proud! You can walk!" Jackson cheered, fist-pumping the air in jubilation.

"Shut up! Make me food!"

Jackson saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Aaron laughed, barging past Jackson and into the bathroom. He jumped in the shower, sighing as the heat of the shower washed away the grimy feeling that consumed him. Rejuvenated, he dried off quickly, brushed his teeth and gargled the mouthwash. He returned to his room, where he dressed in some trackie bottoms. He was pulling socks on his feet as Jackson called him down to the kitchen.

Jackson thrust a plate towered with toast towards him, which he gratefully took, before being ushered to sit at the dinner table.

"Eat," Jackson instructed, as he grabbed a glass from a cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. He put the glass before Aaron before taking a seat beside him.

Aaron was already onto his second slice, too ravenous to even chew properly. He took the glass in his hand and chugged at the water, moaning as his dry mouth was bathed in the cool liquid.

"Better?" Jackson asked, resting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron nodded vigorously, a third slice now vanishing into his mouth. They watched each other, enjoying the silence that came with that time of night. In the company of the other, they each were content.

Jackson's hand moved slightly, sliding down the bare skin of Aaron's back, the silky skin warm from the shower.

Aaron finished the final slice and washed it down with the last of his water. He was about to speak, when a yawn overcame him. It lasted a number of seconds and led to a shared spate of laughter between the couple.

"Back to bed?" Jackson asked, his hand now resting in Aaron's.

"Only if you're there with me."

"It's not like I was gonna sleep on the couch! Although, it'd probably be more comfortable than that bed of yours!"

"You weren't complaining last night!"

"Because we were drunk... and we didn't actually sleep till the sun was burning through the curtains!"

Aaron blushed, ducking his head. His heart was beating faster, his blood pounding through his veins. He raised his head, leaned forward and claimed Jackson's mouth with his own. He nipped at Jackson's lower lip and was rewarded when Jackson's mouth opened and his tongue met Jackson's.

Soon, they were lying across the table, the plate and glass having been unceremoniously brushed off the table and shattering as it connected with the floor.

Aaron made light work of the tight t-shirt that Jackson was wearing, as he tore it from his lover's chest.

He kissed and bit. Jackson growled and groaned and thrashed. Aaron removed Jackson's belt, tossing it to the floor with urgency. He unbuttoned the fly of the builder's jeans, pulling them off quickly as he shucked his tracksuit bottoms to the floor. He delved further down Jackson's chest, kissing as each muscle jumped to his touch. His mouth found Jackson's hardness and he quickly enveloped it in his mouth. He bounced his mouth up and down, tasting his lover in the most intimate way.

He was rewarded soon, and was suddenly pushed away.

"Bedroom, now!" Jackson ordered, his voice husky as he climbed from the table top, taking Aaron's hand in his and crashing up the stairs and into Aaron's room.

They fell on the bed, arms and legs tight around then other, their mouths consuming the other in a deep kiss.

In the midst of their lovemaking, the system Aaron had set up for his iPod came to life, and the strings began to play.

_A falling star, fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. I screamed, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind. _

They kissed, the only light coming from the moon, streaming through the window. It's light rested on them, bathing them in the midnight sun. The final vestiges of clothes were removed.

Resting on his back, his eyes dark with hunger as Aaron towered above him, Jackson simply nodded. Aaron was about to ask if he was sure, but the words were sealed in his mouth with a harsh kiss.

Aaron shook, the power of the moment overtaking him. They connected suddenly, a groan shared between their lips as their bodies became one.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart._

It was new, it was exciting. It was true. And, Aaron suddenly realised, it was real. He moved slightly, pushing forwards before pulling back. His eyes enraptured with Jackson's every groan, every request.

He sped up, and he moved slowly. His body glistened in the calming light of the moon, as the stars, somehow, grew brighter.

Their passion grew, the feelings overpowering. They kissed, and it seemed to be days later when their ardour reached its peak.

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map. And knew that, somehow, I would find my way back. Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too. So I stayed in the darkness with you._

They cried out within moments of each other, as the warmth spread through their systems. The endorphins rushed, the blood pounded. They collapsed together, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

And they rested.

And they kissed.

It was only 10 minutes later, when they were facing each other, arms wrapped around each other, when they spoke.

"I... I love you," Aaron whispered, his eyes misty. He hid his head in the pillow, the fear of rejection still buried beneath the surface of his confidence.

"Hey," Jackson whispered, taking Aaron's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man to face him.

"I love you too," he stated. He smiled and Aaron blushed deeper as a grin broke across his face.

They kissed, and it was breathtaking, and right. And it was loved.

They were soon asleep, safe in the knowledge that this relationship, for however long it would last, was all empowering.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart._


	17. Epilogue: Welcome Home

_AN: Here we are, at the end! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! And, for the final time, thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta!  
_

**Epilogue – Welcome Home**

_2 Months Later..._

"... and his lease is up in a few weeks, and it makes sense for him to move in with us, with all the jobs he's got in the village now." Aaron explained, following Paddy from the kitchen through the living room and into the vet's office.

"Well, it makes sense... thanks for asking me," Paddy replied, sipping at his coffee as he picked up the chart for the next patient.

"So, that's a yes then?" Aaron asked, his voice a few octaves higher than he'd like, as his excitement overtook him.

"Course, what did you expect?" Paddy asked, looking over the brim of his mug.

"I thought it might be a bit much, you know? My boyfriend coming to live with me in my dad's house?" Aaron replied and grinned as Paddy smiled at his words.

"Well, he's gonna have to a pay a bit of rent – can't let him get away scot-free, can I?"

"That's fine with us!" Aaron replied. He smiled again and made a move to leave when Paddy called him back.

"What's this all about, anyway?" Paddy asked.

"Well, ya see, Jackson's on his way over now... with some of his stuff... and a new bed." Aaron blushed, looking up sheepishly at Paddy.

"I can understand that if he's gonna be living here. Might actually have a bit of comfort when he's sleeping... and your bed is just not big enough for two people, is it?"

"No, it really isn't," Aaron replied, thinking of the numerous times in the past few months that either him or Jackson had fallen from the aforementioned bed during certain activities or even when they were just sleeping.

A sudden knock at the door ended their conversation, as Paddy sarcastically commented, "I wonder who that is then?"

Aaron laughed, before heading to answer the door. He opened it quickly, to find a large box facing him, 'bathroom stuff' written on the side of it.

"Hey, mind letting me in?" Jackson asked, moving the box to the side and glancing around it.

"Course... how'd you knock at the door?"

"Used my foot."

"Genius," Aaron replied, taking the box from Jackson's arms and putting it on the dinner table. He wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist suddenly, pulling his tight against him. He kissed him chastely, a soft kiss before whispering against his mouth.

"Welcome home."


End file.
